Amor Verdadero (Nueva version)
by Val rod
Summary: En ocasiones la vida no es justa, ya que nos quita a persona que queremos pero solo asi podemos ver lo que es un amor verdadero
1. Chapter 1

Todo tiene un inicio

Era un día lleno de dicha para la mansión de Lakewood pues después de algún tiempo se volvía a llenar de vida con la llegada de los miembros más importantes de la familia con motivo del regreso de la heredera de la familia

El primero en llegar fue William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia y cabeza de la misma, quien por mucho tiempo se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo tratando de superar la perdida, después de él, llego Archí junto con su esposa Anni y sus dos pequeños, una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules de 6 años de edad, la cual era la luz de la vida de su padre y un niño de 4 años de edad, con los cabellos color café y ojos miel como su padre quien era un verdadero torbellino que a veces ni sus padres podían contener, pero que amaban con todo su corazón

Papa, oye Santiago y yo estamos aburridos, ya que ni nos dejas jugar con tío Albert, solo te la pasas platicando cosas de adultos, ¿podemos ir a jugar al jardín? – dijo Lisa en forma de puchero, ya que a veces era una niña muy consentida y quería ser el centro de atención principalmente de su tío favorito

Está bien cariño, pero no se alejen mucho, también recuerden que está prohibido que maltraten el jardín de rosas de tu tío Anthony, ya que ya ven como se pone, mejor no se acerque por ahí, entendido – dijo Archi a sus dos hijos en forma de advertencia ya que sabía lo valioso que era ese lugar para su primo

Si papa, no te preocupes yo cuido a Santiago que no vaya para al – dijo Lisa sacando a su hermano de la habitación

Estos niños un día me van a volver loco – dijo Archí a Albert quien veía la escena con una risa en el rostro, ya que por eso siempre había sido el tío consentido de todos sus sobrinos

Tranquilo amor, recuerda solo son niños y la verdad nuestras platicas los han de aburrir mucho – dijo Anni con una voz dulce tomando la mano de su amado

Ahora imagínate cuando estén con los gemelos de Anthony, esta mansión va a ser una batalla campal – dijo Albert riéndose ya que recordaba cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido todos como familia

No quiero ni imaginármelo, lo bueno es que vamos a contar con el gran tío abuelo, que perece ser la única persona capaz de poner en santa paz a todos esos niños – dijo Archí viendo de reojo a Albert quien se encontraba feliz de ver nuevamente a su familia junta

Y te aseguro que si mi pequeña viviera, ella también lo lograría, si era capaz de poner en orden a todos los niños del hogar de pony y te lo digo porque yo lo vi – dijo Albert con un dejo de melancolía recordando todos los buenos momentos que vivió con ella

Tienes razón Albert, ella era capaz de eso y más – dijo Anni mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

En ese momento Archí tomo fuerte la mano de su esposa sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella y dijo – yo también estoy de acuerdo, pero la vida sigue y la mejor manera de recordar a nuestra Candy es siendo felices recordando todo lo bueno que ella nos dejo, ya que estoy seguro que no le gustaría vernos tristes y sobre todo debemos ser un apoyo para Anthony yo se que el aun no ha podido superar del todo su perdida

Estoy de acuerdo sobrino y hablando de lo que nos dejo, ¿no sabes a qué hora dijo Anthony que iba a llegar? , muero por abrazar a mis sobrinos – dijo Albert con una sonrisa en el rostro pues amaba casi como propios a los hijos de Candy

Pues a nosotros nos dijo que temprano, que solo iba a pasar por Bella al aeropuerto y de ahí venia junto con los gemelos- dijo Anni quien recordaba la plática con Anthony

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Anthony esperaba junto a sus hijos más pequeños que su hija mayor saliera por la puertas de llegada, ellos eran Darién y Phoebe ,ambos contaban con 8 años de edad , el primero era un niño muy inteligente para su corta edad era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul profundo como los de sus padre en cambio Phoebe era una niña mas extrovertida pero igualmente inteligente y bondadosa como su hermano, y aunque eran hombre y mujer realmente eran muy parecidos, ella tenia igual el cabello rubio y ojos color verde como los de su madre, podría decirse que era una réplica miniatura de Candy

Papa Bella, ya se tardo mucho – dijo Darién cruzando los brazos, viendo hacia la puerta

Si papa y si la dejamos – dijo Phobe secundando a su hermano

Aunque en realidad estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermana

Saben que no podemos hacer eso niños, además a caso no extrañan a su hermana – dijo Anthony en forma de regaño, pero sin ser severo

La verdad si la extrañamos, aunque a veces sea un poco gruñona con nosotros – dijo Darién riendo

Si, la casa sin ella se ha sentido muy vacía y extraño las platicas con ella– dijo Phoebe

Ya ven, además si se tarda no es porque ella quiera, es porque a lo mejor el avión viene demorado – dijo Anthony ya con una suave voz y cálida hacia sus hijos a los cuales amaba con todo su ser

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y una hermosa joven de 17 años salió corriendo al ver a su padre ahí de pie esperándola junto con sus dos hermanos, ella era una chica muy alta para su edad de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, de fisionomía delgada y con un rostro sumamente delicado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana

Papa, que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo Isabella abrazándose fuertemente a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla con los ojos llorosos por la emoción

Yo también princesa, no sabes que difícil fue estar sin ti, me hacías mucha falta, mi muñeca, ya no se qué hacer con tus hermanos, siempre preguntan por ti - dijo Anthony sumamente emocionado y feliz de volver a tener a su hija entre sus brazos

Yo también papa, te extrañe como no tengan idea- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Y que a nosotros no nos extrañaste – dijeron Darién y Phoebe al unisonó

Por supuesto también los extrañe, a mis dos desastrosos hermanos, los quiero mucho y les traje algunos regalos de Londres, pero tendrán que esperar hasta que llegamos a la mansión – dijo la joven abrazando a sus hermanos, ya que los amaba profundamente y los protegía siempre que estaba con ellos

Nosotros también te extrañamos gruñonsita – dijeron los dos pequeños niños

Papa, ve, acabo de llegar y como me reciben – dijo la joven se, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de volver a estar con su familia

Niños, no molesten a su hermana – dijo Anthony advirtiéndoles a sus hijos – al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad – pensaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – gracias mi amor – decía mientras miraba al cielo

Después de eso tomaron su camino hacia la mansión de Lakewood, pues lo demás miembros de la familia los esperaban

Al llegar la primera en entrar fue Bella, pues tenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa mansión, pues fue donde vivió su infancia. Al entrar a los que se encontró fue a sus queridos tíos

Tío Albert – dijo la joven corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo ya que era después de su papa al hombre que más quería y admiraba

Mientras tanto sus hermanos saludaban a sus tíos Anni y Archí para después pasar con Albert

Y a mi mini gatita no me vas a dar un abrazo – dijo Archí acercándose a su sobrina a quien había visto crecer

Por supuesto tío, extrañe todos tus consejos de moda mientras estaba en el colegio, las chicas de mi edad me envidiaban por el buen gusto que tengo y todo te lo debo a ti – dijo la joven quien quería mucho a su tío

Dirás la cárcel – dijo el riendo al recordar aquellos tiempos

Ante este comentario todo rieron, en ese momento regresaron los ojos de Archí y Anni quienes saludaron de forma efusiva a Anthony y a sus sobrinos

Y donde esta mi otra princesa que no me ha venido a saludar – dijo Albert al ver que Phoebe no se acercaba a darle un abrazo

Aquí estoy, solo que como estabas con Bells pensé que no me ibas a hacer caso – dijo la niña entre puchero y enojo, lo que llamo la atención de todos

Como crees eso princesa, a las dos las quiero mucho, al igual que a Lisa las tres son mis princesas, solo que a Bella no la había visto en mucho tiempo – dijo Albert abrazando a la pequeña quien en ocasiones solía ser algo celosa con su hermana, cosa que nuca sucedía con Darién

Si, niños a todos se les quiere por igual – dijo Anni con una sonrisa en los labios viendo a la nueva generación del Andrew

Ahora si la familia se vuelve a reunir- dijo Albert muy feliz

Y ahora si será por un buen tiempo – dijo Anthony colocándose a lado de su tío

Continuara

Hola chicas no quería publicar esta historia hasta terminar la de sombras del pasado que es muy nueva y ocupa toda mi imaginación , pero la verdad ahora que estuve alejada de esta historia y la deje en tiempo fuera fue surgiendo en mi mente una nueva versión de la misma, por eso hice algunas modificaciones a la misma , según yo ya la tengo terminada mentalmente pero todavía no la escribo por completo tengo hasta el capitulo 12, pero poco a poco iré modificando cada uno de los capítulos, muchas ya la conocen , pero la verdad no quiero dejarla así y quiero darle un final por eso la escribiré poco a poco tratare de publicarla semanalmente pero no lo prometo ya que como saben estoy en la uní

Así que si quieren saber que paso con Candy, como fue que Anthony regreso y que ahí con Isabella, los invito a seguir leyendo

Como siempre espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	2. Chapter 2

Conociendo a

Durante el resto de la tarde toda la familia paso reunida en la sala, platicando acerca de los que habían hecho durante estos meses que no se habían podido reunir por diferentes cuestiones, principalmente laborales.

Archí y Anni platicaban como habían sido sus días desde que mudaron a la mansión de NY, ya que Archí era en esa ciudad el representante de los Andrew, Anni les decía como los niños se habían adaptado muy bien a su vida ahí, después de vivir algún tiempo en Lakewood, Lisa acababa de entrar a la primaria a era un niña muy inteligente y sociable, al parecer tenía un carácter muy similar a Candy y contrario a lo que Anni era, mientras que Santiago comenzaba a ir al Kínder aunque era un niño tranquilo

Anthony les decía como era sus días con los gemelos en Chicago, ya que como Isabella se había ido a estudiar al colegio San Pablo ahora en su casa era un poco complicado la situación pues solo era él con dos pequeños y a veces era un poco difícil dividir el tiempo entre sus hijos y el trabajo como médico, pues al ser uno de los principales doctores, el hospital de la ciudad requería mucho tiempo de él , pero también sus hijos que ya iban a la escuela también necesitaban de su compañía y apoyo ya que con ellos además debía de cumplir con las obligaciones que deberían de ser de su mama , así que por lo tanto su vida no era nada sencilla, pero el siempre lograba salir adelante ya que eso era algo que siempre le enseño su amada y sus tres hijos eran más que un hermoso motivo para intentarlo

Por otra parte Isabella relataba cómo era sus días en el colegio san pablo, al cual había entrado desde hace 3 años, teniendo solo permiso para visitar a su familia en las vacaciones, que eran tres veces al año, varias de las anécdotas que decía hacia que Archí y a su esposa recordaran varios de los mejores tiempos vividos durante su juventud en aquel lugar

Albert contaba cómo era que se encontraban las empresas Andrew, las cuales al parecer si habían convertido en las más poderosas de América desde su llegada a la presidencia, también les comunico a sus sobrinos que ya todo estaba listo para que dentro de unas semanas se leyera el testamento de la tía abuela que había muerto hace más de dos meses, esta noticia puso a todos un poco tristes, pues había sido un duro golpe para la familia del cual apenas comenzaban a reponerse

Al llegar la noche los primeros en ir a dormirse fueron los hijos de Archí junto con los gemelos, ya que todos ellos habían tenido una tarde muy agitada jugando, mientras que los demás continuaron charlando un par de horas más. Isabella que estaba un poco cansada por el viaje fue la siguiente en retirarse a su habitación

Cuando la joven llego a la habitación que siempre le había pertenecido desde que era una niña miro todo a su alrededor y pudo ver que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, también en ese momento vinieron a su mente miles de recuerdos de su infancia junto a sus padres

_Princesa que tengas buenas noches – dijo Anthony dándole un beso en la frente a su hija _

_Gracias papa – dijo la niña riendo _

_Muñeca, sueña con los angelitos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija _

_Mama, antes de irte me leerías un cuento – dijo la niña desde su cama expectante a la respuesta de su madre_

_Pequeña, este…- dijo Candy quien en realidad estaba muy cansada por su trabajo en el hospital, ya que había cubierto una jornada muy larga _

_Princesa que te parece si hoy yo te leo el cuento, ya que tu mama está un poco cansada, porque hoy tuvo que trabajar, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Anthony quien también estaba cansado pero todo sea por tener a sus dos amores bien _

_Pero papa, tu ayer me contaste uno, y hoy le toca a mama – dijo la niña de apenas 5 años haciendo un puchero _

_Mira Bella deja que tu padre te cuente uno hoy y te prometo que toda la próxima semana que yo este de vacaciones yo te cuento uno diaria, ¿está bien?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa convenciendo a su a veces consentida hija _

_Está bien mama, solo por eso – dijo la niña, no muy convencida del trato, pero aceptando _

_A ver princesa dime, de que quieres que sea el cuento del día de hoy – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa mientras cobijaba a su pequeña y daba un beso en la cabecita de la niña _

_De una princesa y su príncipe – dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa_

_Está bien, entonteces comencemos, Había una vez… - comenzó a decir Anthony _

_Así Candy se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación de su hija, no sin antes decirle en voz baja a su esposo para finalizar con un beso en los labios – Gracias amor, te debo una _

En ese momento una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven al recordar lo felices que eran sus días con sus dos padres a lado, de repente alguien llamo a la puerta sacándola de sus recuerdos

Adelante, está abierto – dijo Bella mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba sus lagrimas

Pero, por qué lloras princesa, recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba a su hija y la abrazaba

Si papa, pero es que este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, recuerdos tuyos, de mama y de los felices que éramos cuando vivíamos aquí – dijo Bella mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su padre quien la abrazaba dulcemente

Lo sé pequeña, por eso decidí venir, se que este lugar significa mucho para ti al igual que para mí – dijo Anthony mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

Es que la extraño mucho, no culpo ni tengo ningún resentimiento ante mis hermanos, ellos solo fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, pero no dejo de pensar que si ellos no hubieran nacido mi mama estaría con nosotros todavía, o dime ¿acaso tu no extrañas a mama? – dijo la joven mientras lloraba recargada al pecho de su padre en aquel lugar que ella siempre añoraba cuando se sentía sola en el colegio, los brazos de su padre siempre había sido su mayor protección ante los momentos difíciles

¿Qué si la extraño? , te puedo decir hija que la extraño con toda mi alma ,ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y gracias a ella es que puedo seguir adelante desde su partida ya que ella me ha dejado el mejor regalo que jamás nadie me hubiera podido dar y este regalo son tú y tus hermanos, en ustedes puedo ver parte de Candy todos los días , y es lo que me hace que extrañarla no sea tan doloso – dijo Anthony sin deshacer el abrazo – demás cada día tu te pareces mas a ella ,ya me voy a empezar a poner celoso de los chicos

Tienes razón papa, no sé qué haría sin ti y no por favor no seas un papa celoso – dijo la joven con una sonrisa viendo a su padre

Bueno ya que logre hacerte sonreír creo que es hora de irme, que descanses- dijo Anthony antes de dar un beso en la frente a si hija

Papa espera – dijo la joven cuando vio que su padre iba a salir

Si que pasa princesa – dijo el deteniéndose en seco y volteando a ver a su hija

Creo que hay un mounstro en el armario, te quedarías hasta que yo me duerma- dijo la joven recordando lo que siempre hacia para no dejar que su padre se fuera y la acompañara

Claro pequeña, para mi será un honor velar tu sueño y defenderte del mounstro– dijo Anthony sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hija

En ese momento la joven se metió entre la cobijas mientras su padre se sentaba a lado de ella sobre la cama acariciando los cabellos de la joven quien cerró sus ojos para dormir

Que tenga dulces sueños pequeña – dijo Anthony cuando vio que la joven se había quedado dormida profundamente

En el momento que Anthony salía de la habitación de su hija Archí y Anni caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones en dirección a su cuarto

Anthony, que haces, no te habías subido desde hace rato a dormir – dijo Archí sorprendido de ver todavía a su primo ahí

Si lo que pasa es que quería hablar con Bella, pues esta mansión siempre le ha traído recuerdos y cuando ya me iba me pidió que la acompañara hasta que ella se durmiera – dijo Anthony quien comprendía muy bien el dolor que su hija tenia

Anthony realmente me sorprendes y creo que Candy no se equivoco al enamorarse perdidamente de ti vaya que eres un ejemplo de hombre y mas por todo lo que haces por esa niña, la vida fue muy injusta al quitarles esta segunda oportunidad – dijo Anni sumamente conmovida al ver la actitud de Anthony

Gracias Anni, y si tienes razón la vida fue muy injusta, pero al menos tengo a mis tres tesoros – dijo Anthony con resignación – bueno espero tengan buena noche y los veo mañana ya estoy un poco cansado

Que descanses – dijeron al unisonó Archí y Anni

Ya en su habitación Anni y Archí platicaban

Amor , tu primo realmente me sorprende , jamás me imagine que pudiera salir adelante tan rápido después de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Anni pensando en la situación de Anthony

Si, a mí también me sorprende, yo estaría devastado y no sé si podría seguir – dijo Archí hablando con el corazón

Yo igual, pero recuerda que tuvo a una gran maestra, la cual tenía la virtud de salir adelante ente la más terrible adversidad – dijo Anni recordando a la que fue su hermana

Tienes razón , además recuerda que tiene a los chicos y por ellos no se puede dar el lujo de verse derrotado – dijo Archí un poco melancólico

Ese es otro punto que me preocupa – dijo Anni seria

Porque amor – dijo Archí al no entender la preocupación de su esposa

Pues sí, te imaginas que va a pasar el día que Bella sepa la verdad – dijo Anni quien al ser una niña adoptada pudo ver la vida desde diferentes puntos

Pues no debería de pasar nada, Anthony siempre ha sido su padre y en todos los aspectos, sería muy triste que ella no lo supiera entender, pero no te preocupes no creo que esa verdad nunca se sapa – dijo Archí tranquilo

Si , lo mismo pienso , es solo que el ver el amor con él la trata me preocupa que ese lazo se pueda romper ante la ausencia de Candy y la verdad de Terry – dijo Anni viendo todos los puntos

Eso no pasara, Anthony jamás la rechazara e Isabella es una joven muy impulsiva como lo es su disque padre, pero tiene un buen corazón y entenderá la situación, además Terry le mintió a Candy eso no lo hace un hombre enamorado – dijo Archí – ya no te preocupes amor, mejor ya vamos a dormir ya que mañana será un día largo

Que descanses amor y tienes razón yo no perdonaría a Terry – dijo Anni tomando su lugar en la cama junto a su amado

Mientras tanto Anthony en su habitación estaba teniendo una de las muchas noches de insomnio que tenía desde que Candy se fue de su lado, así que convencido que esa noche no podría dormir mucho decidió salir e ir a uno de los lugares que más lo tranquilizaban. Llegando al jardín de la rosas pudo respirar el cálido aroma que siempre desprendía ese lugar y fijando su mirada al cielo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaban en su rostro

Candy amor , no sabes cuanta falta me haces, se que desde donde estés siempre estas al pendiente de tus hijos y de tu familia, pero a pesar de siempre tener que mostrarme fuerte ante los chicos hay veces que realmente no se qué hacer cada día que ellos crecen me pregunto qué hubieras hecho tu en determinadas situaciones y no encuentro respuesta y pues me tengo que ingeniar algo para resolverles el problema , es mas muchas veces me e preguntado si realmente soy un buen padre , siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí , pero por ejemplo veo a Archí y cuando él tiene alguna duda siempre está Anni a su lado para apoyarlo y entre los dos darle lo mejor a sus chicos , por favor Candy si me equivoco en alguna decisión por favor ayúdame desde donde estés, te extraño amor, todavía o se vivir sin ti – decía Anthony mientras miraba hacia el cielo esperando alguna respuesta

En ese momento alguien se acerco hacia él y lo tomo por el hombro

Tu tampoco puedes dormir sobrino – dijo Albert quien había escuchado parte del monologo de Anthony

No Albert , esta mansión alberga tantas cosas, mama, la tía abuela , mis días de felicidad junto a la mujer que más amo , es por eso que después de perderla decidí que lo mejor era vivir alejado de aquí, pero ya no sé si tome una buena decisión – dijo Anthony en forma triste

Lo sé sobrino , yo también por eso durante mucho tiempo me resistí a volver aquí y creo que el mismo motivo tuvieron Archí y Anni al mudarse a NY , pero pues tu sabes que por tradición esta es la mansión principal , a la cual llegaron los primero descendientes Andrew y por eso es aquí donde se hacen todas las presentaciones – dijo Albert quien ya desde hace mucho años era la cabeza de familia y tenía que seguir los designios que regían a la misma

Hablando de presentaciones , cuando le diremos a Bella que todos estamos aquí para su presentación ante sociedad – dijo Anthony quien estaba enterado de todo lo que Albert había planeado , pues todos los jóvenes hombre o mujeres a los 18 años eran presentados ante toda la sociedad como miembros de la familia Andrew otorgándoles cierto poder

Pues yo planeaba decírselo mañana durante el desayuno, ya que solo tenemos poco tiempo para planear todo, pues en una semana es su cumpleaños, pero se lo dices tú o yo – dijo Albert quien sabía que su sobrino se encontraba algo nervioso

Creo que lo mejor es que seas tú como cabeza de familia – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con todas las normas familiares trataba de seguirlas

Está bien sobrino solo otra cuestión, quieres que Bella lleve solo los apellidos de Candy o también los tuyos – dijo Albert un poco temeroso, pues el sabia cual iba a ser la respuesta, pero era algo que por formalidad tenía que preguntar eso

Porque lo preguntas, Bella es mi hija y así será siempre no hay poder humano que me haga olvidarme de eso, bueno a menos que ella no lo quiera, pero por mi parte siempre será parte de mí – dijo Anthony un poco molesto, pues esa era una pregunta que en repetidas ocasiones había tenido que contestar

Estoy seguro de eso Anthony , solo es por formalidad- dijo Albert un poco apenado pero entendiendo la respuesta de su sobrino

Lo siento Albert , pero sé que las circunstancias son otras a las que yo hubiera deseado , pero yo acepte gustoso un compromiso y ya no es hora de echarme para atrás y es mas no lo quiero hacer y si me molesta que todavía se dude sobre lo que decidí – dijo Anthony ya más calmado

Sobrino ahora sé por qué Candy se enamoro así de ti – dijo Albert feliz de la actitud de su sobrino claramente se veía que tenía mucho de su hermana en el

Luego de unos minutos más de charla Anthony y Albert decidieron que ya era muy tarde y lo mejor era ir a descansar, así cada uno regreso a sus habitaciones a tratar de conciliar el sueño

Por la mañana ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa del comedor excepto una joven la cual no había escuchado el despertador , así que unos minutos después bajo corriendo a reunirse con su familia

Buenos días familia, disculpen se me hizo tarde – dijo Bella a la entrada del comedor y un poco apenada de ser impuntual

Buenos días princesa no te preocupes ya normal estabas cansada del día de ayer- dijo Anthony sonriente

No es cierto papa, mejor di que mi hermana siempre ha sido una dormilona – dijo Darién riendo mientras comía su cereal

Eso no es cierto – dijo la joven defendiéndose –no escuche el despertador

No sobrino no es que sea una dormilona, lo que pasa es que si tu conocieras lo duras que son las camas del San Pablo no te despegarías de tu cama por una semana ¿no es así amor? – dijo Archí en defensa de su sobrina mientras veía a su esposa y reía

Si, son horribles, por eso al colegio le dicen la cárcel – dijo Anni también riendo

¿Y porque si es la cárcel, todo el Andrew tiene que ir? No es justo, yo no quiero ir – dijo Phoebe de forma rebelde

Princesa lo que pasa es que es una tradición familiar, además es una forma en la cual te desarrollas como persona – dijo Anthony a su hija, quien en ocasiones era un poco rebelde y de carácter fuerte

Y hablando de tradiciones familiares, familia, Bella, te comunico que como ya vas a cumplir los 18 años es hora de que seas presentada en sociedad – dijo Albert con tranquilidad

¿En sociedad? ¿ Qué es eso? – dijo Bella un poco sorprendida sin entender

Mira es una fiesta que los Andrew organizan donde invitan a toda la alta sociedad de América y parte de Europa, en la cual te nombran a ti miembro activo de los Andrew y te dan cierto poder dentro de la familia, así como reconocimiento dentro de la alta sociedad – dijo Anthony tratando de explicar con detalle a su hija ya que la conocía y sabia que esas cosas no era mucho de su agrado

¿Es obligatorio? – dijo la joven no muy convencida , pues esa fiesta cuando era niña siempre se le hacían aburridísimas

Así lo es mini gatita, pero no te preocupes todos pasamos por eso y solo es un día de sufrimiento – dijo Archí dándole ánimos a su sobrina ya que también la conocía muy bien y sabia como se sentía

¿Y eso cuando va a ser? – dijo la joven todavía no muy convencida

La próxima semana un día después de tu cumpleaños – dijo Albert – pero para que no te sea un día tan aburrido , puedes invitar a algunas amigas que hayan regresado junto contigo del colegio , si quieres dale la información a tu padre y nosotros nos encargaremos que vengan

Gracias Albert, si creo no será tan aburrido – dijo la joven ya con una sonrisa imaginando a quien invitaría

Al terminar el desayuno cada de uno de los habitantes de la mansión se puso a hacer lo que tenía planeado , por ejemplo Archí se quedo al cuidado de los más jóvenes sus hijos y los gemelos , mientras que Albert , Anthony y Anni se metieron al estudio para comenzar a planear lo que sería la presentación de Bella , mientras que ella fue al jardín de rosas

Mama qué razón tenias al decir que este lugar siempre traería paz y tranquilidad, no sabes que falta me haces y más en estos momentos , hay cosas que solo me gustaría contarte a ti y que me dieras un consejo , pero sé que tu siempre me dijiste que yo podía hablar con papa de cualquier tema , pero es que no sé cómo decirle que hay un chico del colegio que me gusta y lo quiero mucho y pues yo también le gusto , y sabes algo , el me ha pedido que sea su novia , pero yo le dije que hasta que regresara de las vacaciones les daría una respuesta , sin embargo ahora que Albert me ha dicho que será mi presentación se me ocurrió que podría invitarlo y mas por que el también regreso a América del colegio , que haré mama , espero que papa si me deje invitarlo , pues no tendría nada de malo , además NY no esta tan lejos de aquí y yo creo que si podría venir , si yo creo que si le diré a papa que lo invite , por favor mama dame suerte con papa no me gustaría que se molestara conmigo – dijo la joven mientras hablaba con las rosas

En ese momento la chica entro a la mansión y solo encontró a su tío Archí jugando con sus hermanos y primos en la sala

Tío Archí, ¿no sabes donde esta papa? – dijo la joven

Si, está en el estudio con Albert y Anni, si quieres ve a buscarlos ahí – dijo Archí de forma cordial

Gracias tío – dijo la joven sonriente saliendo de la habitación

En ese momento la joven fue a buscar a su padre

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no es así me lo pueden decir

Sé que algunas cosas no tienen mucho sentido pero todo tiene un porque, como les dije esta historia no es para nada similar a las que eh escrito, esta es un verdadero reto que espero les guste** y en la pasada versión Terry murió pero en esta no, Pero le mintió a Candy **

_**Les aviso todo lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes , no pongo Flas back porque la verdad no se usarlo muy bien y creo que quita esencia a la historia espero comprenda**_

Dejo los antiguos agradecimientos ya que ellos en un principio me hicieron continuar con esta historia: Dajannae8. Flor, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Aidé 22, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia espero no defraudarlas

Ahora quiero agradecer a: Puccachokolatito, Resplandor de luna, Lupita 1797 (gracias por volverme a tomar en cuenta, prometo ahora si terminarla) Dulce María (si en la otra historia es Anthony y Candy juntos) Verito (igualmente gracias por darme nuevamente la oportunidad) Flor (no tengo más palabras que gracias sus comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir), así como las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews, no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3

Juegos del destino

La joven llego hasta las puertas de la biblioteca de la mansión donde se encontraba uno de los estudios más bonitos que en su vida había visto, antes de entrar como acostumbraba , recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le tenía que decir ya que ella normalmente no seguía muy bien las reglas

_Cuando era niña Isabella siempre era muy consentida tanto por sus padres como por sus tíos así que nunca tocaba las puertas antes de entrar y andaba por todos lados como si nada hasta que un día interrumpiendo un junta muy importante entre el consejo de lo Andrew que consistía en la tía abuela y varios miembros del consejo tuvo que ser reprendida por su madre _

_Haber Anthony si ya educas a esta niña – dijo la tía abuela furiosa con la niña tomada de la mano cuando Anthony y Candy iban llegando a la mansión de un día de trabajo _

_Pero que paso tía, que fue lo que te hizo Bella – dijo Anthony calmado pues sabía que exagerada podía ser la tía abuela, mientras Bella solo bajaba la mirada _

_Esta niña interrumpió una de mis sesiones con el consejo y tu sabes como ellos pueden criticar el honor de la familia – dijo la tía abuela todavía molesta aunque tenía que aceptar que esa niña era su adoración por ser su primera nieta _

_Princesa a ver dime eso es cierto – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos pues comenzaba a querer llorar _

_Si papa , pero no fue mi intención -dijo la niña quien apenas había cumplido 6 años y en el día siempre estaba al cuidado de la tía abuela ya que sus padres tenían que trabajar en el hospital y sus tíos Archi y Albert también en las empresas _

_Está bien princesa quédate con tu mama mientras yo voy a hablar con la tía abuela – en ese momento Anthony le paso a la niña a Candy mientras él se iba con la tía abuela a pedir disculpas al consejo y tratar de calmar a la tía abuela _

_Princesa no llores fue un accidente ahorita tu papa lo arregla todo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas de su pequeña _

_¿Si mama? – dijo la niña con dulzura _

_Si mi amor, pero antes necesito hablar contigo – dijo Candy ya un poco más seria _

_Que paso mama, me vas a regañar como la tía abuela – dijo la niña bajando la mirada _

_No , no te voy a regañar pequeña, solo te voy a explicar , mira princesa la familia en la que vivimos es muy importante para muchas personas , por eso la tía abuela , tu tío Albert y tu tío Archí ,así como tu papa siempre tienen que estar hablando con muchas personas muy importantes , a veces lo hacen aquí en esta mansión y a veces fuera de casa y no lo podemos interrumpir , así que, mi amor para que no te vuelvan a regañar mejor siempre que quieras entrar a la biblioteca o estudio , primero tienes que pedir permiso de entrar tocando la puerta , entiendes mi amor – dijo Candy tratando de ser clara con su hija pero buscando que ella comprendiera a su corta edad _

_Si mama – dijo la niña ya con una sonrisa _

_Así me gusta princesa y mejor vamos a la cocina por un helado te parece y hay esperamos a tu papa – dijo Candy cargando a su hija _

_Luego de unos minutos Anthony y la tía abuela llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraba Candy y la niña _

_Papa, ven no quieres helado – dijo la niña ofreciendo su cuchara a su papa _

_Claro princesa – dijo Anthony acercándose a su hija _

_Oye papa, la tía abuela sigue enojada conmigo – dijo la niña al oído de su padre _

_No sé, que te parece si tu le preguntas – dijo Anthony quien ya sabía la respuesta pero decidió mejor dejarlo en manos de la tía abuela _

_Está bien. ¿Tía abuela está enojada conmigo? – dijo la niña bajando la mirada _

_En ese instante el carácter duro de la tía abuela fue vencido por el lindo rostro de esa niña que era como su vida, así que moviendo la cabeza dijo – no Isabella, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer _

_En ese momento la niña corrió a los brazos de la señora que para ella era como su abuela, mientras que Candy sonreía y veía la felicidad que esa niña había traído a la vida de todos _

Cuando Bella termino de recordar este momento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y decidió tocar las puertas del estudio

Adelante esta abierto – dijo Albert sin ver de quien se trataba

Puedo pasar – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa al ver a sus tíos y su padre en el estudio

Claro Bella estamos arreglando las cosas para tu presentación – dijo Anni sonriente pues desde que Candy se fue muchas veces tuvo que actuar como madre para esa niña y que tuviera una infancia y adolescencia menos dolorosa desde la pérdida de su madre así que la presentación de esa pequeña era un evento que realmente le emocionaba

O que bien tía yo creo que con tu buen gusto todo saldrá perfecto – dijo la joven muy entusiasmada

Y bien princesa que paso, no se supone que estarías en el jardín – dio Anthony a quien su hija le había dicho que ese día se dedicaría completamente a las rosas de su mama

Así es, pero…es que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo Isabella quien se encontraba nerviosa por lo que tendría que hablar con su padre

De que princesa – dijo Anthony al notar el nerviosismo de su hija

Es que… puedo hablar contigo, puedes venir afuera – dijo la joven quien no quería que Anni y Albert supieran todavía de sus sentimientos

Pequeña que te parece si hablan aquí en lo que yo voy a estirar las piernas pues ya me canse de estar aquí tanto tiempo, tu sabes que estar encerrado no es mi naturaleza – dijo Albert al entender la indirecta de su sobrina de que necesitaba hablar con su padre

Si Bella, sirve que yo voy a ver si tu tío Archí no se ha vuelto loco con tanto niño – dijo Anni también al entender la indirecta

Está bien, gracias – dijo la joven quien al ver la disponibilidad de sus tíos ya no se sintió tan presionada

Cuando por fin Anthony y Bella se quedaron solos en el estudio ambos se sentaron en un amplio sillón que se encontraba ahí, por unos segundos el silencio reino en ese lugar

Bueno princesa de que quieres que hablemos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a ella tomando la palabra para influir confianza en su hija para comenzar

Este … es que hay algo que quiero contarte y pedirte , pero es que … bueno es que mama siempre me dijo que contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera y siempre iba a tener tu apoyo – dijo Bella quien no sabía cómo empezar pues aunque tenía plena confianza en su padre no era un asunto fuera fácil platicar con el

Claro princesa, a ver dime de qué quieres hablar, cual es ese asunto que te tiene tan nerviosa – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al imaginar de que se trataba pero demostrándole todo su apoyo como siempre

Está bien, pero te tengo que contar desde el principio, ¿tienes tiempo? – dijo la joven ya con más confianza al ver la seguridad que su padre le influía

Claro, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, a ver cuéntame – dijo Anthony sonriente mientras se acomodaba para escuchar

Bueno es que como tú sabes el colegio San Pablo no es un lugar muy divertido que digamos, es más bien aburrido – dijo la joven hasta que fue interrumpida por su padre

Si lo sé, y es por eso que has sido considerada una de las alumnas mas rebeldes y a veces necias del lugar – dijo Anthony quien estaba al tanto de la conducta de su hija

Y tú como lo sabes – dijo la joven sorprendida de la información que su padre sabia

Pues porque siempre estoy al pendiente de ti y a pesar de estar en América me llegan los informes de la madre superiora

TODOS LOS INFORMES – dijo la joven todavía mas sorprendida, pues su conducta no era la más apropiada, pero pues era algo que llevaba en la sangre

Así es, pero no te preocupes es algo que ya traes contigo, si yo te contara en cuantos problemas tu mama se llego a meter no terminaríamos – dijo Anthony sonriente al recordar todo lo que Candy tuvo que pasar- pero a ver hija continua

Bueno ya que sabes esa parte de la historia me la saltare o quieres que te cuente todo lo que eh hecho en el colegio – dijo la joven juguetonamente ya más en confianza con su padre

Me la puedo imaginar – dijo Anthony imaginando todas las travesuras que su hija podía hacer – pero hija dime que es lo que quieres contarme, porque creo que le estas dando mucha vuelta al asunto

Tu dijiste que ibas a esperar y tienes que escuchar la historia completa ya que para mí no es fácil hablar de esto contigo – dijo la joven mientras fingía indignación

Está bien esperare, continua hija- dijo él con una sonrisa

Bueno continuando con mi historia, ya que no soy un angelito en el colegio las hermanas ya llegaron a su límite desde el año pasado y este año cuando regrese al colegio decidieron que la única forma que les quedaba para reformarme era ponerme un tutor, que en este caso era otro alumno del colegio pero que es dos años mayor que yo y además según ellas es un modelo a seguir en conducta y educación para nuestra clase – dijo la joven hasta que otra vez fue interrumpida por su padre

Y acaso quieres hablarme de ese modelo a seguir, pobre chico como la habrá pasado contigo pequeña – dijo Anthony riendo y un poco sorprendido de que su hija le hablar de alguien tan diferente a ella

Papa, espera, no me interrumpas – dijo la joven

Está bien princesa, es que me causo risa saber que ahora tienes tutor dentro del colegio ¿pues como te habrás portado? – dijo Anthony fingiendo estar molesto

No te rías, pero tú sabes que eso de seguir reglas no se me da mucho, pero déjame continuar – dijo la joven un poco apenada pues era consciente de que ella era miembro de una de las familias más influyentes del país y su conducta no era la más apropiada

Está bien hija prosigue, prometo que ya no te interrumpiré – dijo Anthony mientras levantaba la mano en señal de promesa

Eso espero , continuo , bueno pues al principio cuando me entere de que las monjas habían decidido ponerme tutor me moleste muchísimo , pues quienes se creían , yo ya tenía 16 años y podía cuidarme sola , no necesitaba que nadie me estuviera cuidando , pero las monjas me amenazaron que si no aceptaba al tutor no me dejarían salir del colegio en estas vacaciones y pues yo realmente quería venir para verte , ver a mis hermanos y a mis tíos , así que tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer y aceptar al tutor , aunque te soy sincera mi plan desde ese momento era hacerle la vida de cuadritos a mi tutor pues de seguro iba a ser uno de eso chavos matados que todo el día se la pasaban en la biblioteca del colegio y que iba a ser feo – dijo la joven mientras hacia una mueca graciosa

Bella sabes que no debes de juzgar así a las personas – dijo Anthony de forma seria, pues a veces su hija era algo criticona y quisquillosa con las personas

Si lo sé, pero papa prometiste no interrumpir – dijo la joven

Está bien, ni una palabra más hasta que termines- dijo Anthony

Bueno , pues al día siguiente de que me dijeron que tenía que tener un tutor , las monjas me llevaron a conocer al joven mejor portado del todo el colegio, cuando llegamos a la biblioteca donde él se encontraba yo esperaba encontrarme con un clásico ratón de biblioteca pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa al encontrarme con el chico más guapo del colegio , ya lo había visto antes pero nunca me imagine que fuera aquel que las hermanas nombraran el chico mejor portado, al verlo yo quede encantada de que él fuera mi tutor, en ese momento las mojas nos dejaron a los dos solos para que nos conociéramos y como el también ya estaba enterado de lo que iba a hacer no fue difícil la comunicación , cuando por fin me encontré a solas con él , te soy sincera si me puso muy nerviosa que él me conociera como la chica mas rebelde y desastrosa del San Pablo, al principio fue un poco difícil conocernos , pues cada uno estaba en su mundo , mientras el estudiaba un libro que para mí se veía muy aburrido , yo lo analizaba parte por parte , ya que a pesar de ser sumamente guapo había algo en el que estaba como apagado , era su mirada , tenía una mirada sumamente triste pero muy bella, el es un chico algo serio muy reservado, sumamente inteligente, estudioso y muy buena persona, aunque en un principio cuando lo conoces puedes creer que es muy frio ,así pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales yo tenía la incógnita de quien realmente era ese chico que habían destinada como mi tutor , un día yo llegue a la biblioteca que era el lugar donde me tenía que pasar todas las tardes estudiado con él , decidida a saber quién era y a conocerlo más , así que sin más me acerque a él quien ya se encontraba leyendo un enorme libre y antes de que él lo cerrara y comenzara con mis lecciones , le pregunte que estaba leyendo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, el sacado de onda ante mi comportamiento me respondió de forma seria que leía las obras completas de William Shakespeare, al escuchar esto me sorprendí mucho pues jamás imagine que le gustara el teatro como a mí, a partir de ese día comenzamos a hablar más , yo le conté de mi amor por el teatro y poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y pues ...- dijo Isabella sumamente emocionada pero no sabía cómo continuar

Anthony al comienzo de la historia de su hija se alegro pues sabía por dónde iba el tema que su pequeña quería hablar , aunque tenía que aceptar que sintió un poco de celos , pero conforme iba progresando la historia esos celos y alegría , se fueron convirtiendo en miedo y preocupación , aunque trataba de mantenerse clamado , comenzaba a atar cabos , sin embargo en su interior trataba de convencerse de que eso que estaba pensado no era cierto , sería un muy mal juego del destino , así que tratando de guardad la compostura y no haciendo notar su miedo pregunto algo que sería clave para alarmarse o calmar sus malos pensamientos – y a ver dime pequeña como es físicamente ese joven que ha robado el corazón de mi princesa

Ay papa ¿Cómo sabes eso? , pero no ha robado mi corazón , hora solo tendrás que compartirlo con alguien más , y respondiendo tu pregunta , el es mucho más alto que yo, es delgado pero muy fuerte , es muy varonil , muy guapo , hay algo extraño , pero es como si fuera de la realeza, aunque bueno en la escuela se rumora que si tiene familia en la realeza y que por eso esta en este colegio, porque tiene un porte que ningún otro hombre tiene , bueno a excepción de ti papa , el tiene el cabello castaño largo , le llega casi a los hombros y sabes que es lo más sorprendente que también tiene ojos color zafiro como los míos , y ya ves que soy muy difíciles de encontrar – dijo la joven muy emocionada mientras describía a aquel joven que había robado su corazón

Al escuchar esto Anthony por un minuto se quedo sin palabras ya que sus mayores temores comenzaban a hacerse realidad jamás ni él ni Candy imaginaron que llegar este día, aunque todavía no lo había confirmado todo apuntaba a que sería cierto, así que tomando valor dijo – así que a este joven lo conociste en el San Pablo, una escuela donde van las mejores familia del mundo y donde se educan a los próximos herederos de cada familia, dime hija sabes que es lo que siente el por ti

Eh bueno, el antes de salir de vacaciones me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero yo le dije que le respondería hasta que regresáramos, pero ahora que el tío Albert ha dicho que será mi presentación pues a mí me gustaría mucho invitarlo, es por eso que vine a hablar contigo – dijo la joven un poco apenada al ver que la actitud de su padre había cambiado de alegre a un poco seria

Ya veo, y dime hija quienes son los padres de este joven – dijo Anthony sintiendo mucho miedo en su corazón, ante la posible respuesta que su hija podría dar, pero pues era una pregunta obligada

Bueno el , sus padres fueron dos actores muy famosos de Broadway y fueron porque su abandono el teatro cuando él era un niño, ya que dice que él no se lleva bien con su madre e incluso alguna vez escucho que su padre le decía a su madre que su vida y pasión termino el día que la eligió, eso es muy triste ,y su madre por salvarle la vida a su padre durante un ensayo donde se cayó una luz del teatro perdió una pierna , echando por la borda toda su carrera, y bueno es me ha dicho en secreto que el entro al San Pablo , porque su padre hablo con su abuelo un duque de Inglaterra pidiéndole ayuda ya que creyó que no era sano que su hijo viviera la situación que había con su madre , la cual cada vez era más difícil pues siempre peleaban – dijo Bella de forma triste al recordad todo lo que su amado había tenido que pasar

Al escuchar esto todos los temores de Anthony se hicieron realidad, pero que hacer en ese momento , toda su vida vivió temiendo que algo así pasara aunque siempre pensó que era imposible , esto era otra muy mala jugarreta del destino , las posibilidades eran muy pocas , como era posible que esto pasara , así que tratando de controlarse se puso en pie ,para tratar de tomar aire, pero toda la sangre se le fue a los pies , lo cual lo obligo a volver a tomar asiento en el sofá en el cual cayó desvanecido , todo esto no paso desapercibido para Bella que al ver que su padre se ponía pálido se preocupo mucho y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda

TIO ALBERT; TIO ARCHI Vengan – grito de forma desesperada la joven desde la entrada de la biblioteca

Al instante todos llegaron a la biblioteca apresurados por los gritos de la joven

¿Que paso Bella? – dijo Albert al llegar junto a la joven

No sé de repente se puso así mi padre – dijo la joven con los ojos cristalizados dejando escapar varias lagrimas, pues si a alguien amaba con todo su corazón era a su padre

En ese momento su tía Anni la abrazo y le dijo – ven ahorita Albert y Archí verán a tu padre, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a ver a tus hermanos – mientras sacaba a la chica de la habitación, pues realmente se había asustado

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Archí y Albert revisaban a Anthony que poco a poco comenzaba a regresar a la realidad

Anthony, escucha, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Albert mientras se paraba enfrente de su sobrino

En ese momento Anthony con su mano derecha se agarro la cabeza como si sintiera un poco de dolor, pero ya había reaccionado - si estoy bien, solo se me bajo mucho la presión

Pero que paso, nos asustaste mucho – dijo Archí todavía preocupado al ver pálido a su primo

En ese momento Anthony suspiro y dijo – Albert, Archí ha llegado la hora de la verdad, ¿donde está Isabella, necesito hablar con ella?

Estas seguro, te encuentras bien y en condiciones de…- dijo Albert quien ya sabía a lo que se refería Anthony

Si estoy bien, solo te voy a pedir un favor Archí – dijo Anthony tratando de pensar claramente aunque todavía se sentía algo mareado

Claro el que quieras – dijo Archí mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su primo en señal de apoyo

Puedes llevarte a los gemelos a la cabaña del bosque, no sé como lo vaya a tomar Bella y tú sabes lo impulsiva que puede ser, y es mejor que ellos no estén aquí – dijo Anthony quien tenía plena confianza en su primo

Está bien, en este momento le aviso a Anni y nos llevaremos a todos los niños a la cabaña, se que estarán felices y pensaran que son vacaciones– dijo Archí

Anthony estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer, te sientes bien – dijo Albert preocupado de la salud de su sobrino ya que aun lo veía un poco pálido

Si estoy bien, solo espero que Bella lo tome de la mejor manera – dijo Anthony con cierta tristeza pues temía perder a la que siempre fue su hija

Cuenta conmigo sobrino – dijo Albert dijo Albert colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino

Gracias – dijo Anthony decidido a lo que tenía que afrontar

En ese momento Archí fue hasta donde se encontraba Anni con todos los niños, les comunico los planes que tenia y todos estaban encantados, aunque Anni sabía que detrás de esa sorpresiva excursión había otro motivo, pero entendió las señales de su esposo, también le aviso a Bella que su padre la esperaba en el estudio, así la joven se dirigió de inmediato

Cuando la mansión se encontró sin niños, ya solo estaban Anthony e Isabella en el estudio y Albert en la sala a espera de lo que pudiera pasar

En cuanto Bella vio a su padre corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente pues se había preocupado mucho por él mientras lloraba

Papa, este bien – dijo la joven aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Si pequeña, solo se me bajo la presión, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente – dijo Anthony de forma seria

No te preocupes podemos seguir otro día – dijo Bella al ver que su padre todavía no recuperada por completo el color

No bella es necesario que continuemos, hay algo importante que decirte – dijo Anthony tratando de mostrarse calmado aunque estaba muy nervioso

Está bien papa como tu digas – dijo la joven al ver que su padre se encontraba serio

Mira Bella tu sabes que yo nunca te eh prohibido nada y que siempre busco darte lo mejor a ti y a tus hermanos, así que necesito que confié en la decisión que estoy tomando y que no creas que te quiero hacer daño, solo busco lo que sea mejor para ti, así que me veo en la necesidad de oponerme a tu relación con este joven y decirte que no lo podrás invitar a la presentación – dijo Anthony de forma seria y algo fría

Pero porque, un ni siquiera lo conoces – dijo Isabella sin comprender la actitud de su padre y a la defenciva

Por favor hija comprende, es lo mejor para ti, tengo mis razones, no creo que este momento puedas comprender la seriedad del asunto, pero cuando sea tiempo te explicare todo – dijo Anthony ya no tan serio pero de forma determinada y por primera vez marcando su autoridad como padre, pero con el corazón roto, pues nunca se imagino hablarle así a su hija

Al escuchar esto de su padre Bella no comprendía y reaccionando impulsivamente como era su personalidad dijo -COMO QUE VA A SER LO MEJOR PARA MI , A VER DIME COMO CREES TU QUE VA A SER LO MEJOR PARA MI , SI ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO , NO PUEDE ESTAR CONMIGO , YO YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y TENGO DERECHO A ENAMÓRAME , TU TE ENAMORASTE DE MAMA Y ERA MUCHO MAS CHICOS QUE YO Y NO ME IMAGINO QUE ALGUIEN TE HAYA DICHO QUE LO MEJOR ERA ESTAR LEJOS DE MAMA AMANDOLA COMO LA AMABAS– gritaba de forma furiosa , pues nunca creyó que su padre se negaría a su relación y pensó que lo hacía por su edad y por celoso que era

Mira Bella para todo hay un explicación, pero necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches – dijo Anthony tratando de mantener la calma aunque le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija y más le dolía lo que le iba a tener que decir

Pues sabes que no me importa que te niegues a esta relación, yo regresare al colegio y ahí lo podre ver con o sin tu consentimiento – dijo Isabella muy molesta comenzando a llorar

Isabella, lo siento, pero ya no regresaras al colegio – dijo Anthony todavía guardando la calma y tratando de comprender a su hija, quien cuando era impulsiva no pensaba y podía lastimar a las personas sin proponérselo

Pero por que , no es justo, yo tengo una vida y tú no puedes decidir así como si nada , sabes creo que mi mama no te hubiera permitido que hicieras esto con mi vida – dijo la joven furiosa con su padre pues no entendía por qué hacia esto

Isabella por favor cálmate, tenemos que hablar – dijo Anthony a punto de perder la paciencia pero tratando de calmarse por su hija

Sabes que ya no quiero hablar nada contigo , mi mama se equivoco al decirme que contigo podía hablar de lo que fuera , SABES HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE TU TE MURIERAS EN LUGAR DE MAMA Y QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ – dijo la joven llena de coraje mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca echa un mar de lagrimas

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Anthony se rompió en miles de pedazos, pues amaba demasiado a su hija y esto que había escuchado le dolió muchísimo – Bella espera – dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hija, pero fue detenido un otra persona que no lo dejo avanzar mas

Anthony espera, déjala, necesita estar sola, clamarse y meditar en lo que ha hecho, - dijo Albert sujetando fuertemente a su sobrino ya que había escuchado la pelea desde fuera de la biblioteca

Pero y si algo le pasa – dijo Anthony desesperado y preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña

Solo le daremos unos minutos para que se calme luego la iremos a buscar, no te dejare solo sobrino – dijo Albert

Candy por favor dame fuerzas – pensaba Anthony mirando al cielo

Mientras tanto Bella comenzó a correr por el bosque mientras lloraba amargamente

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es ya saben pueden decírmelo con toda confianza y tratare de mejorar

¿Como ven la historia amigas? Como les dije para mí este es un verdadero reto, pues sale de lo normal para mí por eso les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias

Quiero agradecer a: , Aide 22, Dajannae8, Lupita 1797 muchas gracias por sus comentarios, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Como saben no elimino los comentarios anteriores por que fueron las primeras que apoyaron esta historia y se me hace injusto no mencionarlas, pero ahora si quiero agradecer a las que le están dando una nueva oportunidad que son: Flor, Abi de Brower, verito y resplandor de Luna, así como las que leen de forma anónima 


	4. Chapter 4

Triste Venganza

Isabella corrió por un largo tiempo por el bosque que cubre la mansión de Lakewood, trataba de que el viento despejara su mente, durante su camino la joven derramaba lagrimas, era una escapatoria a sus problemas, luego de un rato ella llego hasta la orilla de un gran y hermoso lago, ahí tomo asiento sobre una piedra mientras miraba la belleza del lugar mientras sus lagrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro

Papa , perdóname , nunca quise decir que me hubiera gustado que tu hubieras muerto en lugar de mama – dijo la joven gritando al viento sus sentimientos ,- pero es que no puedo comprender que tu , la persona que siempre me ha dicho que debo luchar por lo que amo y más cuando se trata de mi felicidad , mama no sabes que falta me haces , a lo mejor y si tu estuvieras , pudiera comprender porque mi papa se comporto así , te juro que yo amo a Alex , él desde que lo conocí ha robado mi corazón , hay una conexión muy especial con él, que pude sentir desde la primera vez que lo vi en el colegio , ay papá como me gustaría que pudieras comprender esto , pero es que no puedo permitir que me separes del amor de mi vida , papa te quiero mucho , pero siguiendo tus consejos luchare por lo que amo – decía la joven en un monologo hacia el cielo , parecía que podía recibir la respuesta , hasta que fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido que se escucho en el bosque

¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo la joven un poco temerosa, pues sabía que estaba algo alejada de la mansión y casi no pasaban personas por ahí

Pero que sorpresa tan grande, encontrarme aquí en este alejado lugar a la mini huerfanita – dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a la joven

¿Tía Eliza? – dijo la joven algo asustada pues no tenía muchos recuerdo de ese familiar y los pocos que tenia no eran muy buenos

_Ash, pero que tiradero hay aquí, tía abuela cómo es posible, que permitas que esta mocosa tenga todo tirado en tu sala de te – dijo Eliza con cara de fastidio al ver a la pequeña jugando con sus juguetes _

_Tranquila Eliza, solo es una niña, no tienes por qué tratarla así y está aquí porque la estoy cuidando y me hace compañía – dijo la tía abuela un poco molesta por la actitud de su sobrina_

_Pero tía porque te dejan a ti de niñera, no se supone que para eso están las mucamas, además ella tiene a "su madre" como para que la cuide – dijo Eliza sin dejar de mostrar su desprecio hacia la niña y hacia su madre _

_Si lo sé, pero yo quiero cuidarla y Candy está trabajando en el hospital junto con Anthony en un rato mas llegan y ya la niña es de ellos – dijo la tía abuela tratando de ser amable y no responder mal _

_Claro después de embaucar a mi querido Anthony con todo su paquete ahora también te lo hace a ti, no sé qué tiene de especial esa huérfana – dijo Eliza ya más molesta _

_Cállate Eliza que no te permitiré que sigas hablando así y mas enfrente de la niña – dijo la tía abuela ya molesta _

_En ese momento Anthony entraba a la habitación pues acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital _

_Hola mi querido Anthony, como has estado – dijo Eliza de forma melosa mientras lo abrazaba, poniéndose muy cerca de el y hablándole casi al oído _

_Papi qué bueno que ya llegaste – dijo la niña quien se paraba de donde estaba jugando y se acercaba a su padre corriendo con los brazos abiertos_

_Niña hazte para haya no estorbes – dijo Eliza dando un pequeño empujón a la niña de apenas 5 años quien caía al suelo y comenzaba a llorar _

_En ese momento Anthony se separo de golpe de Eliza y recogió a la pequeña del suelo y la abrazo fuertemente, la niña acurruco su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, mientras que Anthony sumamente molesto decía – Eliza te prohíbo que vuelvas a poner una mano encima de mi hija, sino me conocerás y no quiero olvidar que eres una dama, por favor retirate_

_Pero Anthony cómo es posible que reacciones así antes esta mocosa, yo soy de tu familia – dijo Eliza muy molesta y sacando rabia por los ojos _

_Y ella es mi hija, así que no la toques – dijo Anthony mientras cargaba a la niña y la acurrucaba a su pecho _

_¿Con que tu hija? Qué risa me das – dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica viendo con rencor a la niña_

_Sí, mi hija y Eliza pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas de la mansión – dijo Anthony molesto pero tratando de calmarse, pues nunca le gusto que su hija viera una conducta violenta en el _

_Está bien me voy, pero tu mentira no durara mucho – dijo Eliza de forma venenosa _

_Lárgate, sino quiere que yo te saque – dijo Anthony ya desesperado y furioso _

_En ese momento Eliza salió de la mansión muy molesta, pues le dolía que la tía abuela no había hecho nada por defenderla y además era consciente de que por el momento no podía ponerse en contra de los Andrew pues su familia estaba pasando por un muy mal momento económico, a causa de Niel quien había invertido mal en la bolsa, _

_Anthony tranquilo, no querrás que la niña te vea así – dijo la tía abuela mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su sobrino quien realmente estaba furioso, pues temía perder a uno de sus tesoros _

_Tienes razón tía, mejor dígame si esta princesa se ha portado bien – dijo Anthony ya cambiando su semblante y dibujando una sonrisa mientras veía a su pequeña quien todavía tenia los caminos que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas_

_No ella se ha portado muy bien, pero tu dime, porque Candy no ha venido contigo – dijo la tía abuela pues sabía que su sobrinos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener los mismos horarios en el hospital y estar el mayor tiempo en familia posible _

_Lo que pasa es que ella se quedo a hacer una guardia, para poder pasar el cumpleaños de esta princesita con ella, ya que ami si me dieron el dia, pero candy si tenia que ir a trabajar, entonces yo me hare cargo esta noche de mi muñeca – dijo Anthony quien siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo relacionado con las dos mujeres de su vida _

Así es Isabella ¿que acaso te sorprende verme en este bosque y aquí? – dijo Eliza de forma tranquila aunque en su mirada de veía que tramaba algo

La verdad si, según yo este es un lugar algo apartado de Lakewood y tu no estabas cuando regresamos a la mansión

¿Así que regresaron a la mansión? ¿Todos? – dijo Eliza quien pensaba que la vida no podía ser más buena hay estaba su oportunidad de oro

Sí, todos- dijo Bella quien no comprendía la pregunta de su tía

Ya veo y a poco tú adorada familia no te dijo que la mansión Leagan también está en este bosque, claro un poco más apartada que la de Lakewood – dijo Eliza de forma maliciosa y sarcástica

No, nunca me lo habían dicho – dijo Isabella comenzando a tener un poco de miedo, pues sabía que los Leagan no eran de fiar y su madre habia tenido muy malos momentos por ellos

Pues que mal, porque, pues somos familia, bueno aceptado que tu madre fue adoptada por el tío Williams – dijo Eliza con desprecio – pero a ver niña, mejor dime por que estabas lloriqueando por aquí

¿Me escuchaste? – dijo Bella sorprendida pues pensó que estaba sola

Como no escucharte si gritabas y llorabas por todo el bosque – dijo Eliza ya con fastidio , pero recordó que tenía un plan y para que funcionara tenía que cambiar de actitud – pero a ver mejor dime porque llorabas , a lo mejor y te puedo ayudar en algo – aunque por lo que había escuchado ya sabía de que se trataba

Este…- dijo temerosa Bella, pero pues necesitaba desahogarse con alguien del género femenino, ella hubiera preferido a su tía Anni pero como ella no estaba ahí, pensó que no era mala idea hacerlo con su tía

Así Bella comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado ese día con su padre , pasando de la tristeza al coraje y de nuevo a la tristeza por haberle gritado a su papa a quien amaba con todo su corazón , mientras Eliza fingía que la escuchaba y apoyaba

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood Albert y Anthony ya habían salido en la búsqueda de la joven, ambos comenzaron a buscar por todos los alrededores de la mansión, ya que sabían que la joven conocía como la palma de su mano ese lugar al igual que sus padres y su tío, así que podía estar en cualquier lado, luego de un rato de haberla buscado Anthony comenzaba a desesperarse, mitras que Albert trataba de mantener la calma por ambos

Ya la buscamos por todos lados y no esta – dijo Anthony ya algo cansado y frustrado

Tranquilo sobrino, no pudo haber ido muy lejos – dijo Albert quien también comenzaba a desesperarse – a ver tu eres su padre, recuerdas cuáles son sus lugares especiales

Sí, pero ya fuimos a todos – dijo Anthony haciendo memoria – espera ya se

¿Qué? , sabes de uno más – dijo Albert quien también estaba haciendo memoria

Cuando ella niña Candy y yo siempre la llevábamos al lago, ese es un lugar muy especial para ella – dijo Anthony recordando

Pues que esperas vamos para allá – dijo Albert pensando que ya la habían logrado localizar

No espera, a lo mejor ella al ver que comienza a oscurecer regresa, mejor tu quédate aquí en la mansión, por si vuelve mientras yo voy a buscarla ahí – dijo Anthony quien sabia como podía actuar su hija

Tienes razón aquí te espero – dijo Albert a la entrada del portal de rosas

Así Anthony tomo camino hacia el lago y como conocía muy bien la mansión tomo un atajo para llegar mucho más rápido

Mientras Bella acababa de contar todo lo sucedió

Ya veo así que por eso te molestaste Anthony – dijo Eliza mientras analizaba la situación

Si, pero pues es mi papa y no me gusta estar molesta con el y nunca e desobedecido una regla de el – dijo Bella un poco cabizbaja

Pero, pues el no es nadie como para prohibirte con quien o no salir – dijo Eliza de forma venenosa, cosa que no entendió Bella

A que te refieres tía Eliza, el es mi padre – dijo Bella con cierta inocencia

Ante este comentario Eliza, se hecho a reír a carcajadas, pues para ella ese sería su triunfo y dijo – ay pobre Bella de todo lo que te vas a enterar hoy

¿De qué hablas tía? – dijo Bella un poco temerosa ante las palabras de Eliza

Pues que has vivido en una mentira toda tu vida, porque Anthony no es….- dijo Eliza hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz fuerte e imponente de un hombre

CALLATE ELIZA, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO MAS – dijo Anthony quien llegaba corriendo y llego justo en el momento oportuno

Papa, pero que haces aquí – dijo Isabella sorprendida de ver ahí a su padre y más de lo que acababa de decir

Que Anthony no crees que ya fue suficiente que hayas cargado con eta carga durante 17 años, yo que tu ya estaría fastidiada y buscando cualquier oportunidad para liberarme– dijo Eliza con malicia ya decidida a vengarce del hehco que Anthony nunca le correspondiera

Eliza tu cállate, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es, pero para mi han sido los mejores años de mi vida – dijo Anthony defendiendo su amor

De que está hablando la tía Eliza, papa – dijo Bella muy temerosa, pues no entendía esta conversación del todo

De nada pequeña, mejor regresa a la mansión yo tengo que hablar con tu tía – dijo Anthony muy molesto

No Isabella, no te vayas, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y lo digo porque amo a tu padre y se me hace injusto lo que ha tenido que pasar por ciego y tonto, yo en su lugar ya te me hubiera desecho de ti desde hace mucho – dijo Eliza ya más venenosamente

¿Cómo que lo amas? ¿deshecho de mi? – dijo Bella molesta, pues no podía permitir que alguien que no fuera su madre amara a su padre

Pues así como lo oyes , yo siempre eh estado enamorada de tu padre y de no haber sido por la muerta de hambre de tu madre yo me hubiera casado con él y seriamos muy felices y me duele saber que tiene que llevar una carga que no le corresponde y tu madre hizo que la soportara – dijo Eliza furiosa ya recordando todo lo que había pasado

Eliza no digas tonterías, Candy no tiene nada que ver con esto, por favor deja que mi hija se vaya y tu y yo hablamos de lo que quieras – dijo Anthony tratando de controlar la situación

Ves Bella como el siempre estuvo cegado por la estúpida de tu madre y asi como ahorita, asi se comporto toda su vida – dijo Eliza rabiosa ya sin miedo a las consecuencias

Tía no te permito que hables así de mi madre, ni de mi padre – dijo Bella ya enojada

Claro que se iba a esperar de una muerta de hambre, como se ve que tienes los mismos genes de ella, solo espero no seas tan resbalosa como ella, primero Anthony, luego Terry, pero por ultimo embaucar a Anthony todo por su tonto amor ciego – dijo Eliza ya sin poderse controlar

¿Terry? , ¿Quien es Terry? – dijo Bella ya que ella sabía que su mama solo había tenido a un amor y ese era su padre

Por favor Bella no escuches a Eliza y vete a la mansión ahí esta Albert cuando llegue yo hablamos y te explico , mi amor, por favor hazme caso, ve a la mansion – dijo Anthony quien sabía que su hija merecía la verdad, pero no de esa forma, ella merecía que se le explicara con calma y viendo todos los puntos de vista

No te vayas Bella, todavía hay mucho que contar y yo te diré quien es Terry, te aseguro que esto te interesa, tu tienes mucha relacion con el– dijo Eliza venenosamente

Habla tía Eliza, ya basta de rodeos, di lo que tengas que decir – dijo Bella ya desesperada de la situación

Muy bien, mira este hombre que tienes aquí, es sumamente bueno o sumamente tonto, ya que ha decidido llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de una mocosa huerfanita que iba a ser señalada por la sociedad ya que su madre es una resbalosa, bueno fue, todo por un ciego y embrujado amor…. – dijo Eliza hasta que fue interrupida

CALLATE, NO SIGAS ELIZA, esto no te incumbe soy yo quien tiene que hablar con Bella pero no aquí y no contigo – dijo Anthony ya desesperado

Espera papa, tía Eliza a que te refieres – dijo Bella comprendiendo aunque en su mente se decía que eso no podía ser cierto

Pues como creo que lo estas entendiendo, aquí el señor que tienes aquí, este hombre que se dice ser tu padre no lo es, y todo este tiempo te ha tenido viviendo en un mentira que tu madre y el planearon para salvar el honor de madre huérfana y de la familia Andrew, porque tú eres una hija bastarda, de un actor que no te quiso y prefirió abandonarte y quedarse con su familia– dijo Eliza con una gran sonrisa, pues había logrado su cometido destruir a la joven

Al escuchar esto Isabella quedo en shock, por unos segundo permaneció en pie sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento, solo gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Anthony se encontraba consternado, pues nunca fue su idea que su hija se enterara de esta manera, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Mientras Eliza disfrutaba de la escena riéndose a carcajadas en sus adentros

De repente solo se vio como la figura delgada y estilizada de la joven perdía fuerzas, al momento que Anthony la vio como se desvanecía corrió sujetándola fuertemente para no dejarla caer, pero la joven ya se encontraba inconsciente

Bella, Bella, reacciona, pequeña respóndeme, por favor Bells – decía Anthony preocupado mientras tenía entre sus brazos a su hija quien no reaccionaba

Bueno yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer por aquí, fue un gusto verte Anthony mío, a ver si asi aprendes a escoger, tu te pudiste librar de todo esto – dijo Eliza mientras se daba la vuelta, así como si nada

Eliza te lo juro, si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija, no habrá lugar en este mundo donde te puedas esconder, me las pagaras, esto no se queda así – dijo Anthony lleno de coraje

Ya lo veremos Anthony – dijo Eliza segura de sí misma lanzándole un beso de forma coqueta y sínica

En ese momento Anthony tomo entre sus brazos a su hija quien todavía no reaccionaba y comenzó su camino hacia la mansión, al llegar a la mansión Albert se sorprendió al verlo llegar con la chica en brazos, Anthony llevo a su habitación a su hija, ahí comenzó a revisarla, asi llego a la conclusión que se había desmayado debido a la impresión de la noticia y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, así salió de la habitación para contarle a Albert todo lo sucedido

Esto es imperdonable Anthony, creo que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto respecto a los Leagan – dijo Albert muy molesto al enterarse de todo y pensando como les enseñaría a los Luegan a no peterse con su familia

Lo sé Albert, ahora lo que me preocupa es que pasara ahora que Bella sepa toda la verdad – dijo Anthony muy preocupado pues ese fue un temor que siempre tubo , perder a su hija

Pues no se que pueda pasar, pero será una historia larga de contar - dijo Albert quien se encontraba igual de preocupado que Anthony

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa por no publicar antes, pero esta temporada la paso muy unida a mi familia y la verdad me era imposible escribir, pero ya regrese, espero me puedan comprender y prometo no decepcionarlas

Quiero agradecer a: Meiling 55, Dajannae8, Aide 22, Magnolia A y Lupita 1797 muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco de corazón, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son buen recibidos


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Canción: historia de un sueño LOVG

Sueños, verdades

Luego de que Anthony contara a Albert con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido entre Eliza, Bella y el, ambos caballeros decidieron regresar a la habitación de la joven para estar pendiente y esperar a que la misma despertara después del shock emocional que acababa de vivir, pues se había desmayado y todavía no reaccionaba

Cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación Anthony tomo asiento a lado de la cama de su hija , quien parecía dormir , el estaba realmente consternado , pues era consciente de que algún día su hija sabría la verdad, que Candy y el habían logrado ocultar por 17 años, pero nunca se imagino que se enteraría de esa forma , sin el menor tacto, en ese momento su mente y su corazón se encontraban viviendo una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos , por una parte estaba muy enojado y furioso contra Eliza Leagan , como era posible que existiera en este mundo personas que hicieran daño a un ser sin culpa como lo era Bella, se supone que su coraje solo debía ser contra Candy y contra él , no contra un tercero, pero por otro lado también tenía mucho miedo , un miedo muy similar al de la noche en que perdió a su amada, pero esta vez era diferente ya que ahora perdería a uno de seres que más quería y por quien sería capaz de dar su hija , pues para el Bella era su hija , de eso no cavia la menor duda y el saber que la perdería de esa manera era algo que no se iba a permitir, ya que no podía fallarle a Candy

Candy, por favor donde quieras que estés, se que estarás conmigo apoyándome, por favor ayúdame para que Bella pueda comprender que lo que hicimos fue por su bien, porque la amamos y no queríamos que ella sufriera, por favor dame la fuerza necesaria para poder afrontar lo que pasara – pensaba en silencio Anthony mientras permanecía la expectativa de lo que ocurría con Bella, quien todavía no reaccionaba y mantenía entre sus manos la mano de la joven

Mientras que Albert había tomado asiento en un pequeño sofá a la entrada de la habitación desde hay podía ver como se encontraba la joven y también de esa manera le daba cierta privacidad a su sobrino , pues sabía que ese momento había sido muy duro para él y necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer

Por otra parte Bella en su inconsciencia se encontraba viviendo en un sin fin de emociones y sueños , los cuales se mezclaba y parecían tan reales que la joven no lograba distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía , pues algunos de sus sueños reflejaban lo vivido en la pasado a lado de su familia y otros parecían que le estaban mostrando un futuro que para ella no era muy grato, pero hubo un sueño que la trajo a la realidad , ya que este no era un sueño común , era un sueño que durante muchos años le había traído paz y tranquilidad, pues ella solo lo había soñado una vez, sin embargo para ella no fue un sueño , sino mas bien la ultima platica que pudo tener con su madre a los dos meses de que ella había partido

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,__  
__no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Pero mama , que haces aquí , como es posible que estés aquí , papa dijo que no regresarías – dijo la niña de apenas 9 años , quien se encontraba muy sorprendida de ver a su madre ahí junto a ella sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro _

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.__  
_

_Pero mama, tu estas aquí volviste, no nos dejaste como dijo mi padre – dijo la niña muy feliz dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro _

_No princesa este fue un permiso muy especial, ya que no me gusta verte triste tu solo pensaras que fue un hermoso sueño – dijo Candy mientras levantaba la carita de su hija y limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas_

_Mañana ni te acordarás,__  
__" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.__  
__Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz_

_Mama, yo no quiero que te vayas, dime porque tuviste que dejarnos, se que ahora estas en el cielo y que desde ahí nos cuidas, pero yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, con papa y con mis hermanos- dijo la niña mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a cristalizarse_

_Mi amor fue algo que yo no decidí, son cosas que pasan y ya no me puedo quedar con ustedes físicamente, créeme que eso es lo que más me gustaría , pero no puedo, pero recuerda que siempre te amare – dijo Candy con una mirada dulce y llena de amor _

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Pero mama no quiero que te vayas, te necesito – dijo la niña derramando algunas lagrimas _

_Pequeña no llores, que me partes el corazón y aunque no esté yo físicamente, siempre estaré a tu lado, para cuidarte y protegerte, además recuerda que tienes a tu padre Anthony. El siempre te transmitirá todo nuestro amor y recuerda siempre sonríe ante cualquier adversidad – dijo Candy tratando de consolar a la pequeña _

_Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
__mejor será así._

_Está bien mama te prometo que seré feliz, por ti, por haberte conocido te prometo que les contare a mis hermanos lo buena que siempre fuiste conmigo – dijo la niña un poco resignada y tratando de poner una sonrisa_

_Gracias hija, se que entre tú y tu padre siempre tendrán mi recuerdo en su corazón y con ello podrán trasmitirlo a tus hermanos, por favor cuando crezcan diles que siempre los amare – dijo Candy mientras dejaba rodar un lagrima por su mejilla, pues a ella le hubiera gustado ver a sus hijos crecer _

_Ahora debes descansar,__  
__deja que te arrope como años atrás.__  
__¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_Si mama, siempre me cuerdo, de todos los cuidado que tenias conmigo, los extrañare, ¿pero dime te podre volver a ver? – dijo la pequeña esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa_

_No lo sé mi amor, este fue in permiso especial, que yo pedí, pero recuerda que mientras yo esté en tu recuerdo siempre viviré en tu corazón – dijo Candy dando un beso en la frente a su hija _

_Tan sólo me dejan venir__  
__dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.__  
__Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.__  
__Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.__  
__Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

_Si aquella noche fue muy triste yo no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que papa me explico – dijo la niña mientras recordaba dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas _

_Princesa recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, donde quiera que yo este te cuidare luchare por tu felicidad, ya que es lo más importante para mí, la felicidad no es algo que se busque es una forma de vivir, siempre recuérdalo – dijo Candy mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su pequeña _

_Promete que serás feliz,__  
__te ponías tan guapa al reír.__  
__Y así, sólo así,__  
__quiero recordarte.__  
__Así, como antes,__  
__así, adelante,__  
__así, vida mía,__  
_

_Si mama te lo prometo, seré feliz, de ahora en adelante – dijo la niña todavía con lágrima en los ojos _

_Mi pequeña se que eres muy fuerte y lograras vencer toda adversidad, recuerda siempre estaré contigo y que no estás sola, siempre tendrás una familia que te apoyara aquí y en el cielo – dijo Candy dejando escapar una lagrima mientras le sonreía a su hija _

_Ahora te toca a ti,__  
__sólo a ti,__  
__seguir nuestro viaje.__  
__Se está haciendo tarde,__  
__tendré que marcharme.__  
__En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Cuando por fin el sueño termino, la joven despertó de su inconsciencia sumamente alterada y buscando a su madre, de inmediato Anthony reacciono y la cobijo en sus brazos diciéndole palabras dulces para tranquilizarla

Tranquila, mi amor, aquí estoy, no llores – decía Anthony mientras mantenía a la joven entre sus brazos y hablaba de una forma tranquila infundiendo confianza en la joven

De repente la joven recordó todo lo vivido en las últimas horas y de forma brusca se separo de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar en el otro extremo de la cama

Aléjate no te quiero ver, siempre me has hecho vivir en una mentira – dijo la joven hacia Anthony muy molesta y decepcionada de aquel que siempre creyó una figura ejemplar en su vida y a quien quería con todo su corazón

Pero hija necesitamos hablar – dijo Anthony tomando todas las fuerzas posibles, pues le dolía como lo estaba tratando uno de los seres que más había querido

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, tú no eres… eres mi padre – dijo la joven entre lagrimas y muy decepcionada

Esto dejo a Anthony helado pues aunque sabía que era la verdad jamás se había imaginado escucharlo de esa forma

Yo quiero ver a Albert, el es con el único que quiero hablar – dijo la joven recordando que para Candy siempre Albert fue su mejor guía pues se sentía decepcionada de su padre una de las personas que mas amaba y su abuelo era la única solución en ese momento

En ese momento Albert se levanto de su lugar y fue con la joven a la cual abrazo y reconforto y con la mirada de dijo a Anthony que saliera pero asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, cuando Anthony salido de la habitación se encontraba decepcionado y triste pero sabía que con el apoyo de Albert lograría que su hija entendiera las razones, así que sin más se sentó en el pasillo de las habitaciones, con los codos recargados en la rodillas mientras coloco sus manos en su nuca, pues estaba desesperado , y espero hasta que Albert le diera una señal de lo que podía hacer

Mientras tanto en la habitación Bella ya se había calmado y comenzaba a hablar con Albert

Tío porque me tuvo que pasar esto, es como si todo lo que conozco se fuera por la ventana – dijo la joven todavía entre sollozos

Pequeña créeme que ninguno de nosotros queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma – dijo Albert quien no sabía que decir

Tío me siento decepcionada, sola y muy triste, eh vivido en una mentira, ya ni siquiera sé si todo lo que dijo la tía Eliza es verdad, de que mi verdadero padre me abandono y no me quiso – dijo la joven quien comenzaba a poner orden a sus ideas

Mira Bella yo no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho Eliza pero todas tus dudas las podrás aclara solo con tu padre Anthony, el te responderá todo lo que desees, él y Candy saben por qué actuaron así, es algo que no me corresponde a mi decir – dijo Albert ya un poco serio y tratando de que la joven entrara en razón

Pero yo no quiero hablar con él, el me mintió, es mas ya no quiero estar en esta casa, por favor tío Albert llévame contigo, no importa a donde, me duele mucho saber que mi… Anthony me mintió, el no – dijo la joven algo desesperada, comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Bella, que te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato, yo te prometo que te llevare conmigo así como me lo estas pidiendo a donde yo vaya a vivir, pero la única condición que te pongo es que antes le des la oportunidad de hablar a Anthony contigo – dijo Albert de forma determinada mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su sobrina

Pero Albert, no puedo – dijo la joven no muy convencida

Aceptas o no mi trato, si no, no puedo hacer nada por ti pequeña – dijo Albert quien sabía que lo único que se necesitaba era que ellos dos hablaran – y si después de hablar con él te quieres ir, yo te llevare a donde desees y te tendré bajo mi tutela como Candy, yo se que a Anthony le dolerá mucho no estar contigo, pero respetara tu decisión

Está bien, pero no creo cambiar de idea – dijo la joven quien a veces tenía un carácter muy similar a su padre

Como tú quieras Bella , solo te voy a decir algo que quiero pienses muy bien, Candy tu mama siempre te quiso y te amo como no tengas idea eras lo más importante para ella y cuando murió le pidió a Anthony que te cuidara y protegiera , pues ella era consciente de el gran cariño de el hacia ti y sabia que nunca haría una diferencia entre sus hijos y tu, además Anthony ha tenido más de una oportunidad para deshacerse de tu cuidado u esa es una idea que jamás ha pasado por su mente , así que decidas lo que decidas nunca dudes de su amor como padre – dijo Albert quien estaba consternado con la situación que en la mansión se estaba viviendo – ahora voy a salir y le pediré a Anthony que regrese y por favor todas las dudas que tienes en este momento pregúntaselas a él, no importa que tan dolorosas sean, solo el te puede decir la verdad

La joven se quedo en silencio ante lo que le había dicho Albert por lo que solo se limito a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza ,así Albert salió de la habitación y encontró a Anthony quien se encontraba esperándolo afuera, todavía en la misma posición que como salió

Anthony sobrino, te deseo lo mejor, ella me ha pedido que la lleve conmigo, yo le prometí que lo haría siempre y cuando antes hablara contigo, así que no se cual será su decisión luego de que entres, por favor Anthony se que lo lograras y ten fe en lo que has hecho por ella – dijo Albert cuando estuvo enfrente de su sobrino tratando de infundirle confianza, aunque estaba seguro que las cosas se arreglarían

Gracias Albert, no sé qué haría sin ti y si ella decide irse contigo, por favor cuídala mucho – dijo Anthony quien era consciente de todos los escenarios a los que se podría enfrentar

En ese momento Anthony entro a la habitación, tenía mucho miedo pero sabía que era algo a lo que se tenía que enfrentar

Bella hija, podemos hablar – dijo Anthony tratando de ver el terreno al que se enfrentaría todavía en la entrada de la habitación

Sabes que no soy tu hija, y si debemos hablar fue la condición que puso Albert – dijo la joven de forma seria y fría aunque por dentro le dolía pero estaba muy decepcionada

Está bien Bella será como tú quieras y dime de qué quieres hablar en sí – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de la cama de su hija ya que ella se encontraba en esta

Quiero saber toda la verdad, no importa lo dura o cruel que pueda ser o lo mucho que esto me lastime, quiero la verdad – dijo la joven con determinación

Estoy de acuerdo contigo te diré la verdad de lo que paso contigo, pero antes que nada déjame decirte que esta verdad estará construida de lo que yo mismo viví, de lo que me fue relatado, por Albert, Archí, Anni y la misma Candy, pero para ello necesito decirte que la historia de amor entre tu madre y yo no fue lo que realmente siempre supiste – dijo Anthony quien estaba decidido a contarlo todo

En ese momento la joven recordó lo que siempre ella había sabido

_Mama cuenta otra vez la historia de cómo papa y tu se conocieron y enamoraron – dijo una niña de apenas 9 años la cual se encontraba en un día de campo a lado de sus padres junto al lago de Lakewood _

_Pero mi amor, esa historia ya te la eh contado muchas veces – dijo Candy un poco cansada mientras tomaba asiento a la sombra de un gran árbol, pues se encontraba con 7 meses de embarazo y ya sus fuerzas no eran las mismas_

_Princesa que te parece si yo te cuento la historia , ya que tu mama se encuentra un poco cansada , recuerda que ella está cargando a tu hermano y también yo se me esa historia – dijo Anthony mientras levantaba a su hija del piso y comenzaba a jugar con ella _

_Está bien papa cuéntame la historia – dijo la niña sonriendo _

_Y te prometo que las partes que se le olviden a tu padre yo te las cuento – dijo Candy sonriente y muy feliz de la familia que había formado _

_En ese momento los tres se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Candy veía con amor y dulzura como Anthony y su hija se complementaban, se llevaban muy bien existía un gran cariño entre ambos, Anthony sentó a su pequeña en una de sus piernas y comenzó la historia_

_Bueno comenzaron con el relato de la historia de amor entre tu mama y yo , bueno como sabes yo conocí a tu mama cuando ella era una niña , la encontré llorando en el portal de rosas , ahí desde el momento en que la vi robo mi corazón y se volvió parte fundamental de mi vida, luego tiempo después y por petición de tus tíos Archí y Stear y mía tu tío Albert que en ese tiempo no sabíamos que era Albert nosotros solo lo conocíamos como el Tío abuelo Williams, adopto a tu mama para hacerla miembro de los Andrew y el día que ella fue presentaba ante sociedad en la cacería anual de la familia , ese día por la noche se organizo un gran baile ahí fue donde yo le hable de todos mis sentimientos a tu madre y ella me dijo que me correspondía, te puedo jurar hija que ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, así ella y yo comenzamos a ser novios en secreto ,solo lo sabían tus tíos , a los pocos meses de esa cacería tus tíos, tu mama y yo fuimos enviados al colegio San Pablo , ahí vivimos muchas aventuras y tu madre y yo seguíamos siendo novios, hasta que algunos años después tuvimos que regresar ya que había fuertes rumores de un posible guerra y para prevenir la tía abuela , nos trajo de regreso, ya aquí en América cada uno siguió el camino que mas deseaba , tu tío Archí estudio economía en una de las universidades más prestigiosas , tu tío Stear siempre tuvo un alma libre y aventurera y se enlisto en la armada y murió en batalla como el héroe que siempre fue, yo decidí estudiar medicina , porque siempre quise ayudar a los demás y tu mama se dedico a la enfermería , ya que siempre le gusto ayudar a las personas , varios años después tu mama y yo decidimos casarnos pero como había una gran crisis económica en el país , lo tuvimos que hacer solo ente la ley ya que no se podía costear una gran boda, y un año después y tu ya estaba con nosotros nos casamos por la iglesia con una gran fiesta, todo parecía un cuento de hadas y pues la demás parte de la historia ya la conoces y ahora así como cuando te esperábamos , estamos muy felices con la próxima llegada de tu hermano- dijo Anthony tratando de no olvidar nada de lo acordado con Candy durante años _

_Así es mi princesa, nuestra historia no tiene nada de espectacular, solo dos personas que se aman y que ni el tiempo logro separar – dijo Candy con algo de verdad en esta frase _

_Pero es que ustedes se ven tan enamorados, yo algún día espero encontrar alguien como papa – dijo la niña quien tenía a su padre en un muy alto concepto _

_Y así será my princesa – dijo Candy mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija _

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo pueden decir, pido una disculpa por no escribir mi otra historia pero la verdad esta fue semana de exámenes y apenas ahorita tuve una hora libre

_**Les recuerdo que todo lo que está en cursiva son cosas del pasado, pensamientos, sueños, etc., cosas que no son del presente **_

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, que debo aceptar es una de las que más trabajo me han costado, pero hasta ahorita me ha gustado como va

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797; , Aide 22, Monybert- DC, Meiling 55 muchas gracias por sus cometarios, créanme que los valoro mucho, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Ahora en la actualización quiero agradecer a Flor, Resplandor de Luna, Dulce maria, Pucca. Chokolatito, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una critica comentario o sugerencia


	6. Chapter 6

Dos caminos

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Bella permaneció en silencio recordando cómo es que había sido su vida y en lo que siempre le hicieron creer, que el amor de sus padres había sido muy grande pero no era un amor de novela o algo sorprendente, sino simplemente un amor puro, se preguntaba qué era eso que tanto le habían ocultado

Anthony desde que momento comienza la mentira – dijo Bella de forma fría y yendo directo al grano

Bueno Bella la historia que conoces acerca de lo que fue la vida de Candy y mía no es tal como siempre la has sabido ,comenzare por el principio, en primer lugar tu mama fue adoptada por Albert , si, por petición mía y de tus tíos , pero lo hicimos , porque ella vivía como dama de compañía de tu tía Eliza para después ella decidiera que seria su sirvienta, ahí recibía muy malos tratos y eso fue algo que no toleramos tus tios y yo, por eso le pedimos a tu tío abuelo que la adoptara – dijo Anthony ya que a pesar de que esa parte de la historia si era verdadera en los recuerdos de la joven había algunas partes que Candy y el omitieron , pues no eran muy gratas

Así que, mi madre trabajo para la tía Eliza, ¿es por eso que le tiene tanto coraje? – dijo la joven quien sabía que su tía Eliza no era de fiar, pero nunca supo que no quería a su madre si los demás miembros de la familia la adoraban y cuidaban

En parte, por que también tuvo diferencias con tu madre desde el primer momento en que yo preste más atención hacia ella, pero es que desde que la vi me enamore profundamente de ella y ya no tenía vista para nadie mas y como tu tía te lo dijo en el bosque ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo nunca seguí sus intensiones y como tu mama correspondió a mi amor eso fue lo que más la hizo enfadar, ya que cuando estábamos juntos nada nos podría separar – dijo Anthony recordando muy bien como había empezado todo

Pero entonces si tu y mi madre se gustaban y amaban, eran correspondidos, desde que punto cambia la historia – dijo Bella quien no comprendía como ella podía ser hija de alguien mas si sus padres siempre se habían querido

Pues mira seguiré con la verdadera historia, porque así tú me lo pediste y tendrás que esperar para llegar a ese punto – dijo Anthony cumpliendo con lo acordado con Bella

Está bien, continua – dijo Bella ansiosa por conocer mas aunque le costana mantener la actitud fría hacia su padre

Ya que como sabes , tu tía no quería a tu madre hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerle la vida de cuadritos , entonces tu tíos Archí, Stear y yo siempre salíamos a defensa de Candy cosa que molestaba mucho a Eliza, así que un día culpo a tu mama de ladrona e hizo que ella fuera enviada a México , para trabajar como sirvienta en una granja – dijo Anthony deteniéndose a recordar , pues ese día había sido muy duro para él y recordó como no pudo contener las lagrimas al borde de la montaña – ese día tu mama y yo no nos pudimos despedir y fue un golpe muy duro para los dos

Pero cómo es posible, ¿mama estuvo trabajando en México? – dijo la joven muy sorprendida pues no conocía esa parte de la vida de su madre

No , por suerte Albert , como el tío abuelo , ya había leído nuestras cartas para adoptar a Candy y le pidió a George que la trajera a la mansión de Lakewood, ahí fue donde George le dijo a la tía abuela que Albert había decidido adoptar a Candy , aunque al principio a la tía abuela, la idea no le agrado , porque pensaba que Candy era una mala influencia para nosotros , pero como era una decisión del tío abuelo ella no pudo hacer nada , además Albert también la adopto porque él la conoció como Albert , cuando vagaba por los alrededores de la mansión disfrazado de vagabundo para que no lo reconocieran – dijo Anthony tratando de dejar todo claro

Así que mama y Albert ya se conocían – dijo Bella sorprendida

Bueno ella no sabía, quien en realidad era Albert, para ella él era solo un amigo, que tenía una vida solitaria, solo rodeado de sus animales – dijo Anthony comprendiendo a su hija pues a ella le habían dicho que Candy siempre supo de la existencia de Albert – a partir de ahí comienza la historia que tú conoces, hasta llegar al día de la cacería de zorros, ese fue el día que cambio nuestras vidas

¿En la cacería de zorros? Pero si ese fue un día importante para toda la familia – dijo Bella quien siempre había sabia que ese día su padre le había pedido a su mama que fuera su novia

Si fue muy importante, pero no como siempre has sabido , mira déjame contarte, el día de la cacería todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Candy había sido presentada ante todos los parientes de los Andrew , ellos la habían recibido muy bien , claro a excepción de los Leagan , pero eso era algo que no importaba , yo me ofrecí a acompañarla en su primer cacería , cuando todo comenzó, tu mama y yo nos separamos del grupo pues yo quería mostrarle mi colina favorita y ahí pedirle que fuera mi novia, aunque fuera en secreto, pero al llegar a mi colina, ella comenzó a contarme sobre la colina de pony y pensé que ese sería un mejor lugar para pedirle que fuera mi novia, y decidí guardar silencio ,pero de repente mientras cabalgábamos un zorro salí de sorpresa , provocando que mi caballo se asustara lo que hizo que perdiera el control de el y cayera al suelo

Mi caballo metió la pata a una trampa para zorros fracturándosela esto provoco que yo fuera lanzado por los aires y caí golpeándome la cabeza de gravedad , Candy se susto mucho ya que por más que me llamaba yo no respondía y parecía que había muerto, tu mama de la impresión cayo desmayada sobre mi cuerpo – dijo Anthony mientras su mirada en tristeza, pues a partir de ese día todo cambio pa ambos

¿Cómo? ¿Te caíste de un caballo y mi madre lo vio? Con razón siempre tenía miedo de montar – dijo Bella sorprendida aunque comenzaba a comprender

Así es, tu mama y yo permanecimos ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que la cacería termino y ya todos se encontraban en la mansión reunidos para festejar , pero Archí y Stear se dieron cuenta que no regresábamos , la tía abuela al principio pensó que nos habíamos fugado , así que muy molesta mando a buscarnos , tus tíos también lo hicieron y ya casi a la media noche ellos fueron los que nos encontraron y nos llevaron a la mansión con ayuda de unos sirvientes, ahí el médico nos reviso y de Candy dijo que se había desmayado por la impresión , pero que pronto se pasaría que solo la dejaran descascar, pero mi caso era diferente , pues no reaccionaba y ya casi no tenia pulso , lo que alarmo mucho a todos , pues el médico dijo que por el golpe que traía en la región de la nuca era probable que muriera ya que un golpe así podría matar a cualquiera , así que la tía abuela sumamente preocupada me llevo al hospital junto a la señora Leagan que en aquel tiempo era su persona de más confianza y pidió que los demás cuidaran de Candy – dijo Anthony relatando todo lo que el sabia pues mucho le había sido contado por Archí , Albert y misma tía abuela

Ósea que estás vivo por un milagro – dijo Bella quien en ese momento quería abrazar a su padre después de lo que vivió, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió

Se puede decir que sí, pero no todo fue tan fácil y sencillo, lo que te voy a contar ahora es realmente sorprendente, ni yo lo puedo creer, cuando llegue al hospital luego de haber caído, de inmediato me metieron a urgencias , ahí mientras me hacían todos los estudios para saber que tenia , luego de una crisis convulsiva caí un coma profundo y el médico que me estaba atendiendo le dijo a la tía abuela y la señora Leagan que tenían que esperar a que yo despertara luego del coma , pero que para eso podían pasar , días, meses o incluso años y si despertaba era probable que quedara parapléjico o cuadripléjico y que tampoco garantizaba mi vida, ante este diagnostico la tía abuela se sorprendió mucho , pues jamás hubiera creído que a su nieto favorito le pasara esto y la señora Leagan aprovecho la oportunidad para vengarse de mi madre ya que siempre le tuvo envidia ya que eran de la misma edad y mi madre siempre tubo mejores oportunidades ¡, asi que le dijo le dijo a la tía abuela , que avisar a la familia que yo estaba en coma y quién sabe si viviera seria un deshonor y se hablaría mal de la familia Andrew , que como era posible que no supieran cuidar a uno de los miembros más valiosos y que lo mejor era decir que todo fue un accidente y me dieran por muerto , de todas maneras nada garantizaba mi vida y que ella estaba dispuesta a guardar silencio por el bien de la familia, al escuchar esto la tía abuela se horrorizo, pero luego de pensarlo bien , creo que esa era la mejor forma de cuidar el honor familiar y no hacer sufrir a Archí y a Stear con una muerte que podría ser muy larga – dijo Anthony con el mayor detalle posible

Pero eso fue muy injusto, como era posible que quisieran hacerte pasar por muerto que acaso no sabían el dolor que le iban a causar a todas las personas que te querían – dijo Bella muy molesta pues jamás se imagino que en fu familia se pudiera hacer eso ya que hora ella sabía lo que ocasionaba una mentira

La tía abuela si lo pensó, pero como nada aseguraba mi vida se dejo llevar por los consejos de Sara quien supuestamente quería mucho a la familia, así que a la mañana siguiente , la tía abuela regreso a la mansión donde ya todos esperaban tener noticias mías , Candy seguía inconsciente solo cuidada por tu nana Dorothy mientras que Archí y Stear querían saber que había pasado conmigo, pues los tres siempre fuimos como hermanos, la tía abuela estaba no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que a partir desde el momento que abriera la boca no había marcha atrás, así que haciendo un nudo a su corazón , dijo que yo había muerto esa misma noche y que como no quería que ellos recordaran esa imagen de mí, lo mejor era que el ataúd nunca se abriera y comenzar ese mismo día todo lo necesario para los funerales , pues para ella era un suceso que le dolía demasiado y no quería esperar más, esta noticia fue muy dura para todos incluso para los hijos de los Leagan pues aunque se madre sabia la verdad ellos no , Archí y Stear no sabían que hacer ya que para ellos era como si se hubiera muerto un hermano y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera sentido lo mismo , pero la que más los preocupo fue Candy pues ella todavía no reaccionaba y como le iban a decir que la persona que amaba estaba muerta – dijo Anthony intentando ponerse en los zapatos de sus primos imaginado el dolor que sintieron al creerlo muerto

Ante esta declaración una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la joven al imaginar lo que ella hubiera sentido y la injusticia que hubo con su…. Con el que la crio- ¿pero entonces mama, pensó que habías muerto? Me imagino el dolor que esto le causo – dijo la joven conteniendo las lagrimas

Así es , ese mismo día por la tarde tu mama reacciono y Archí y Stear le contaron la triste noticia al escucharlo ella no lo creyó y de la impresión se volvió a desmayar y paso dos días con fiebre, estuvo realmente mal, el día de mi supuesto sepulcro ella no pudo asistir , pues seguía en cama , así que no se entero que mi ataúd nunca fue abierto – dijo Anthony quien a pesar de que había perdonado a la tía abuela por lo que hizo nunca olvido que fue dado por muerto por su familia

Pero es que eso es increíble, si hubiera sido yo nunca hubiera perdonado que me hicieran algo como eso – dijo Bella muy molesta y comenzando a creer que la familia con la que vivía estaba llena de mentiras

A mí también me costó mucho perdonarlo, pero no puedes vivir lleno de rencor no es sano, además perdonar no significa olvidar, también para poder estar con la persona que amaba era necesario que aceptara lo que me había sucedido ya que no es bueno vivir en el hubiera porque eso no me dejaría salir adelante – dijo Anthony dando una lección a su hija, como muchas veces lo había hecho

Ante estas palabras la joven se quedo en silencio por unos segundos reflexionando sobre lo que a qué hombre decía, pues siempre lo había considerado una de las personas más sabias igual que a su tío Albert

Bueno Bella la parte que viene a continuación tiene dos verdades la que tu mama vivió y la que viví yo, así que por favor cualquier duda que tengas me la puedes hacer, ya que a pesar de que no viví la realidad de Candy, ella siempre me relato todo lo que paso y como se sintió – dijo Anthony quien no sabía si empezar con su realidad o con la de ella

Está bien, pero por favor ya no me ocultes nada – dijo la joven quien se sentía decepcionada de su padre y a la vez triste por lo que le paso

Te lo prometo, pero antes quiero que sepas que nuestra vidas no fueron tan simples y estuvieron llenas de errores y equivocaciones por parte de ambos, bueno continuare, luego de que a toda la familia se les dijo que yo había muerto, Archí, Stear y Candy fueron enviados al colegio San Pablo para que estudiaran mientras que se veía que se iba a hacer conmigo, mientras la tía abuela y la señora Leagan seguían cuidando de mi – dijo Anthony

A partir de ese momento Anthony conto todo lo que había sido la vida de Archí y Stear desde que fueron al colegio pensando que él estaba muerto , pero en especial de Candy, de cómo en el barco conoció a un joven ingles a quien primero lo confundió con él, luego como comenzaron por llevarse mal pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de aquel chico, pues compartían muchas cosas en común, como el haber vivido una vida dura, el hecho de que ese chico era hijo de un duque , pero jamás fue reconocido ni apoyado por el, ya que era una hijo de una mujer quien no era de la realeza, como ese joven ayudo a Candy a aprender a vivir con el dolor que le causaba la muerte de él, también conto como ese chico se robo el corazón de su madre luego de un vieje por Escocia en el cual le robo su primer beso, la relación de amistad que ambos mantenían con Albert quien trabajaba en el zoológico, así como los celos y el coraje que Eliza sentía por Candy ya que ella también se había enamorado del mismo chico ingles y por eso mismo les tenido una trampa , con lo cual Candy fue expulsada del colegio, pero ese joven en un acto de amor se había ido él , para que ella no perdiera el apoyo de la familia Andrew , pues no sabía que el Tío abuelo era Albert y pensaban que rechazaría la adopción si se enteraba que había sido expulsada, todo esto fue relatado por Anthony quien trato de no omitir ningún detalle los cuales habían sido contado por Candy y los demas

¿Cómo? Mi mama se enamoro de alguien más en el colegio – dijo bella sorprendida pues aunque era consciente de que ella no era hija de Anthony no lograba comprender que su madre se haya enamorado de alguien mas, pues siempre pensó que sus padres solo se correspondían

Así es, pero recuerda que para ella yo estaba muerto y me alegro de que haya sido así, a mi no me hubiera gustado que ella sufriera tanto tiempo por mi y si alguien era capaz de que volviera a sonreír, yo estaría más que agradecido – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Pero entonces la tía Eliza, siempre se porto mal con mama, porque no le pusieron un alto, como se atrevo a hacer que expulsaran a mi madre – dijo Bella muy enojada

Bella lo que pasa es que hay personas que no pueden medir las consecuencias de sus actos y cuando haces o dices algo estando enojada no piensas en lo que estás haciendo y puedes hacer mucho daño – dijo Anthony con una indirecta a su hija

Ya veo, pero y ese tiempo que paso contigo- dijo Bella muy interesada pues las piezas de este rompecabezas parecía que no se podían unir

A pues luego que fui declarado muerto, la tía abuela seguía cuidándome, así pase tres meses inconsciente, hasta que un día comence a despertar, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero cuando desperté no sabía quién era ni donde estaba, por suerte no había perdido mis capacidades motrices, pero si perdí la memoria, no recordaba absolutamente nada –dijo Anthony recordando uno de los momento más desesperantes de sus vida

_Anthony, que bueno que ya reaccionaste, nos preocupaste mucho – dijo una anciana con lágrimas en los ojos _

_¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es usted? – dijo un joven de ojos azules muy aturdido con lo que pasaba a su alrededor_

_Anthony pero acaso no me reconoces, soy yo la tía abuela, tu eres mi sobrino y perteneces a los Andrew – dijo la señora muy sorprendida de que su sobrino no la reconociera _

_Por favor señora Elroy no lo presione recuerde que casi acaba de despertar el paciente y está presentando una amnesia que todavía no sabemos si será permanente o pasajera – dijo el médico tratando de que la señora entendiera, pues no era fácil de tratar la señora _

_Pero doctor usted dijo que cuando el despertara iba a estar bien – dijo la señora Elroy entre preocupada y molesta _

_Señora en medicina no hay verdades absolutas cada paciente reacciona de diferente manera – dijo el médico con la mayor paciencia del mundo _

_Sara, ahora que vamos a hacer no podemos decir que está bien pero que perdió la memoria quien sabe por cuánto tiempo _

_Tía abuela creo que lo mejor es que se tranquilice y por qué no hablamos afuera – dijo la señora que estaba junto a la anciana, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía una sonrisa maliciosa _

Cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación junto con el médico, yo me que solo por alguna extraña razón, algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que descubrir quien verdaderamente era yo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me acerque a la puerta y comencé a escuchar lo que esas señoras decían- dijo Anthony recordando muy bien

Esas señoras era la tía abuela y Sara, verdad – dijo la joven quien estaba muy interesada en saber toda la verdad

Así era pero yo no lo sabía, para mí era dos extrañas, pero al escuchar todo lo que planeaban hacer conmigo me dio mucho miedo y decidí escapar – dijo Anthony recordando una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida

_Sara pero que vamos a hacer, no podemos decir que hemos ocultado a Anthony todo este tiempo y que a parte no sabe ni quien es el – dijo la anciana muy preocupada al pensar que todo se le había salido de las manos _

_Tranquila tía abuela, ya tengo un plan, para que todo salga a la perfección – dijo la mujer segura de lo que estaba pensando - Como el médico ha dicho que lo más probable es que su amnesia sea de por vida, podemos seguir cuidado de el sin que se entere que para la familia él está muerto y así le podremos dar la educación que la familia requiere, eliminando esas tontas ideas que surgieron desde que conoció a la huérfana, así Anthony será un digno ejemplo de la familia y cuando ya todo esté listo le podremos decir que él desde que nació fue comprometido con mi hija y si la adoptada quiere hacer algo, no podrá, ya que el pensara que lo que nosotras dijimos es la verdad _

_Pero Sara, eso sería ir en contra de los principios de la familia- dijo la anciana alarmada _

_Pero que prefiere tía abuela, hacer las cosas correctamente y perderlo a manos de esa chiquilla sin educación y que su sobrino favorito sea el deshonor para la familia o ahora que la vida le está dando esta oportunidad de volverlo a criar tenerlo y hacerlo un ejemplo a seguir, cosa que ni Archí, ni Stear lograran por la influencia de esa mocosa – dijo la señora en forma despectiva y maliciosa_

_Tienes razón Sara, pero que haremos con la familia, no crees que reaccionen mal, si saben que todo este tiempo lo ocultamos – dijo la anciana pensando todos los escenario _

_Lo más probable es que si, pero diremos que fue por su bien y salud ya que él es muy delicado como lo fue su madre y todos estarán tan contentos de volver a verlo que no les importara- dijo la señora pensando que su plan era perfecto _

Pero Anthony que hiciste al enterarte de lo que pensaban hacer contigo – dijo la joven preocupada y comenzando a comprender todo lo que había vivido ese señor que tenía en frente aunque todavía no se atrevía a volverlo a llamar papa 

Tuve mucho miedo, el solo imaginar que mi supuesta familia me había dado por muerto y ahora querían educarme como a ellos les diera la gana, si que en mi mente comencé a formular un plan, para librarme de ellos, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue escapar – dijo Anthony recordando doloroso que fue enterarse

¿Escapaste? – dijo Bella sorprendida

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es me lo hagan saber

Bueno aquí ya comienza la historia de nuestros personajes, es un poco difícil de contar , pues son dos historias diferentes es por eso , que la parte que ya todas conocemos solo la mencione , para no deberme mucho en eso , pero les aclaro cuando Anthony conto acerca de la relación de Candy con el chico ingles lo hice como si la misma Candy lo estuviera diciendo, tratando de reflejar las posibles emociones de la rubia, no menciono el nombre de este, por eso será parte clave en los demás capítulos, espero me comprendan

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae 8, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Aide 22, Monybert-DC muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, así como también agradezco a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Ahora quiero agradecer a : flor, , verito y dulce maria , muchas gracias por su apoyo


	7. Chapter 7

Tristes recuerdos

Anthony intentaba recordar con la mayor claridad posible lo sucedido aunque para él, ese hecho era demasiado doloroso y no le gustaba recordarlo

Así es, primero pensé en escapar mientras estaba en el hospital, ya que según había oído me darían de alta en una semana, pero después de mucho analizar llegue a la conclusión de que sería difícil por la seguridad del lugar, así que pensé que no, mejor era seguirle el juego a esas señoras y escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuviera – dijo Anthony a quien le lastimaba mucho recordar esos momentos, pero con tal de que Bella supiera la verdad era capaz de traerlos a su memoria

Pero si lo hacías no tendrías nada, solo tú, porque ni tu pasado ¿acaso no tuviste miedo? – dijo Bella muy sorprendida de la decisión que en el pasado había tenido ese hombre, pues ella jamás imagino verse sola y sin nada como le paso a el

Te confieso que si tuve mucho miedo, pero no podía permitir que hiciera conmigo lo que esas personas querían, además yo podía valerme por mi mismo, y sabía que de una u otra forma lograría salir adelante trabajando - dijo Anthony con la seguridad que toda su vida había demostrado

Y en qué momento escapaste, por favor continua – dijo Bella muy interesada en el relato y comenzando a cambiar su actitud fría por una más comprensiva, aunque seguía manteniendo su distancia

Pues continuando mi relato, te diré que una semana después de que escuche la conversación entre la tía abuela y la señora Leagan, me dieron de alta en el hospital, ella fueron las únicas que siempre me fueron a ver y ese día me recogieron, ellas siempre me llamaban por mi nombre y me trataban bien, aunque claro yo no confiaba en ellas, cuando salí del hospital ellas fueron por mí en mi lujoso automóvil y me llevaron a hermosa mansión en Chicago, según ese iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, mientras tanto analizaba cual era la mejor forma de escapar. A los dos días de estar en esa casa lo descubrí, una noche sin que se dieran cuenta empaquete en una bolsa que conseguir un par de ropa que pudiera necesitar, espere a que todos en la casa durmieran y salí como si fuera un ladrón, escondiéndome de todo, camine por las calles de chicago por mucho tiempo sin rumbo, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de ahí, ya después me preocuparía por ver que es lo que haría de mi vida- dijo Anthony sin poder evitar que su rostro se entristeciera

Pero, si tu eras un joven de apenas 15 años y me imagino no sabias trabajar, como fue que lograste salir adelante – dijo Bella dejando escapar una lagrima pues nunca imagino que la vida de su padre haya sido tan dura como lo fue la de Candy

Cuando comenzó a amanecer decidí que lo primero que tenía que conseguir era un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, comencé a caminar por las calles de Chicago, en todos los locales solicitaba trabajo, de mesero, ayudante , de limpieza, etc., de lo que fuera no importaba , pero en todos los me rechazaban al ver que yo era muy joven, también siempre me presentaba como Anthony B, ya que sabía que si decía que era miembro de los Andrew me podían reconocer, ya que la tía abuela me había mencionado lo importante que era la familia a la que pertenecía, así el primer día no obtuve suerte, pero no me daría por vencido ni regresaría a la mansión, sin embargo mientras caminaba de regreso pase por un hermoso pero muy descuidado jardín, al verlo realmente me entristecí y como un impulso me dirigí al a la casa dueña de ese enorme jardín, ahí una adorable viejecita me respondió, le pregunte que si me daba premiso de arreglar su jardín, ella sorprendida me dijo que si, cuando vio mi trabajo terminado, se sorprendió mucho y por la noche cuando llego su esposo también le gusto mucho lo que había logrado con el jardín y me dijo que si quería trabajar como jardinero ahí ya que ellos eran viejos y ya no tenían las fuerzas para cuidarlo – dijo Anthony recordando a esas personas que tenían un lugar muy importante en su corazón ya que fueron su primer apoyo

¿Así, que trabajaste como jardinero, siendo quien eras? – dijo Bella quien nunca se imagino que ese hombre al cual era dueño de una inmensa fortuna hubiera trabajado como empleado –pero entonces ¿en qué momento te volviste medico?

Claro, ningún trabajo es malo, además en ese tiempo yo no sabía quién era y no me podía poner a exigir, además era mucho mejor que dormir en la banca de un parque- dijo Anthony con seguridad y reconociendo que a veces su hija no comprendía lo que era no tener nada – y desde el momento en que conocí a los señores Wilson, que son los que me contrataron como jardinero, tuve una relación muy estrecha con ellos, ya que ellos eran dos médicos retirados los cuales nunca habían podido tener hijos y me imagino que veían en mi a uno, poco a poco fui entrando en sus vidas y ellos en la mía, pues yo estaba solo y no contaba con nadie más, unos meses después de conocerlos yo les comente que se me hacía muy noble la carrera que ellos habían tenido, pues con ello podían salvar muchas vidas, al ver mi interés en la medicina, el señor Wilson me dijo que él me apoyaría para que yo la estudiara, así que consiguió una beca para mí en una de las mejores universidades en la cual el daba clases, a partir de ahí comencé a estudiar por las mañanas, y en las tardes trabajaba como jardinero y los fines de semana estudiaba con el Doctor Wilson, quien siempre mostro su apoyo, fue así como logre estudiar medicina y salir adelante, unos años después el Doctor Wilson falleció y yo me quede viviendo con la señora Wilson cuidándola, ya que era una persona muy mayor, así viví por algunos años, ejerciendo mi profesión y cuidando de la señora Wilson –terminando su explicación Anthony mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro ya que esa señora siempre había sido muy buena con él y ella fue la responsable de que tuviera una segunda oportunidad en la vida, por eso la llevaba siempre en su corazón, como a una madre

Y durante ese tiempo es que estuviste lejos de la familia y no sabias quien eras ni recordabas nada, ¿no te enamoraste de alguien? – dijo Bella ya que por alguno motivo esa pregunta rodo por su mente mientras su padre relataba la historia

No, nunca me enamore de nadie más, no te voy a negar que mientras estaba estudiando conocí a muchas bellas jóvenes, pero yo solo estaba dedicado a mi trabajo y carrera, además yo por algún extraño motivo sentía en mi corazón como si estuviera esperando a alguien – dijo Anthony mientras recordaba una que otra propuesta indecorosa que tuvo en su vida y el cortésmente rechazo

Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Bella quien todavía no comprendía bien la historia

¿Que hi…. Bella? – dijo Anthony a quien todavía le costaba trabajo no nombrar a Bella como hija

Si tu ya habías hecho tu vida y no pensabas regresar a la familia ya que no confiabas en ellos y mama estaba estudiando lejos y había seguido su camino en qué momento de volvieron a cruzar sus caminos - dijo Bella tratando de ser clara en lo que pensaba

Bueno ya conoces la parte de mi historia, ahora necesito que me esperes, porque te tengo que relatar lo que paso con tu mama en los años en los cuales yo trabaje con los señores Wilson, me gradué y ejercí – dijo Anthony listo para comenzar a relatar la parte más dura de la historia

A partir de ese momento el empezó a relatar la historia de Candy desde que el joven ingles dejo el colegio para que Candy siguiera en el, como ella se escapo para seguirlo, como empezaron a ser novios por correo, como ese chico triunfo en el teatro, la decisión de Candy de estudiar enfermería, la amnesia de Albert, los meses que vivió Albert con Candy, la invitación del joven ingles para Candy cuando iba a estrenar Romeo y Julieta, el accidente de la actriz que perdió la pierna, la decisión de Candy de dejar al joven ingles con la actriz, el supuesto compromiso de Candy con Niel, como Candy se entero que Albert era el tío abuelo , lo mucho que a Candy le dolió la separación de el joven ingles

Cuando Bella escucho la ultima parte de la historia, la cual era contaba con lujo de detalle varias, sin nombrar en nombre del joven ingles, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Anthony por impulso y costumbre se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando su hija necesitaba fuerzas o consuelo

Como es posible que mama allá sacrificado así su amor por el joven ingles y que egoísta mujer era esa actriz como fue capaz de separar a dos personas que amaban tanto – dijo Bella en un mar de lágrimas

Así era tu mama, siempre se preocupaba mas por el prójimo, más que por ella misma, jamás fue egoísta y siempre pensó en la felicidad de los demás – dijo Anthony recordando con una sonrisa melancólica

Y por que el no lucho por mama , como es posible que se haya resignado así como si nada, no se supone que amaba a mama, ese joven tuvo que a ver hecho hasta lo imposible por mama, no solo aceptar eso es imperdonable dejarse manipular tan fácil ¿Acaso no amaba a Candy? – dijo Bella ya molesta de solo pensar en esa separación y en lo mucho que debió haber sufrido su mama

El amaba demasiado a Candy, pero tenía un deber que cumplir, además sabía que Candy no sería capaz de regresar con el sabiendo que un tercero estaba sufriendo- dijo Anthony tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de Terry aunque el también en el pasado se hizo esa misma pregunta y todavía seguía haciéndosela, pues Candy no era fácil de olvidar, pero para tranquilidad del rubio el actor no había vuelto a sus vidas

Pues yo no lo entiendo, creo que los dos estuvieron mal , el permitir que su amor no pudiera ser luego de lo mucho que sufrieron y mama por no atreverse a ser un poco egoísta por la felicidad de ella- dijo Bella indignada, pues la historia de Candy y ese joven no había sido fácil ni mucho menos bella

Te entiendo Bella, pero con el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada, fue muy duro lo que tu mama paso , pero fue su decisión, todos podemos equivocarnos pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad - dijo Anthony tratando de que su hija entendiera que así fueron las circunstancias y nadie era culpable

Bueno y luego que se separaron, que paso¿ todo fue así tan fácil? – dijo Bella un poco sarcástica, pero como no serla si lo traía en la sangre

Para tu mama fue una época muy difícil, pues realmente amaba al actor y no le fue tan fácil olvidarlo y superarlo, aunque ante los demás siempre fingía estar bien y mas porque a los dos meses que Candy se entero de la verdadera identidad de Albert, se anuncio el enlace matrimonial entre el actor y su pareja – dijo Anthony reconstruyendo todo lo que el sabia por parte de Candy y los demás de ese hecho

_Albert ya viste el periódico del día de hoy – dijo Archi alarmado entrando rápido al comedor donde Albert se disponía a desayunar _

_No porque, ¿ qué sucede? – dijo Albert quien no comprendía a su sobrino_

_Mira, por esto – dijo Archí enseñando el periódico _

_En ese momento Albert soltó su tasa muy sorprendido – no puede ser, nunca pensé que llegara a pasar aun tenía la esperanza de que Terry y Candy se dieran cuenta que lo que hicieron fue un error_

_Ese desgraciado , jamás se mereció tener el corazón de Candy – dijo Archí muy molesto _

_Cálmate Archí, lo que ahorita debemos hacer es apoyar a Candy, el saber esto será muy difícil para ella, hoy saliendo de la oficina, la pasare a ver, para saber cómo lo tomo – dijo Albert de forma seria _

_Si , no la podemos dejar, recuerda como se enfermo cuando regreso de NY luego de verlo – dijo Archí recordando la vez que tuvo que ir a recogerla a la estación de trenes_

Pobre de mama, me imagino lo que debía sufrir al enterase – dijo Bella mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y bajaba su mirada

Yo también me lo imagino, no debió ser nada fácil- dijo Anthony quien con el paso del tiempo entendió tanto la postura de Terry y Candy – y más cuando luego de 6 meses, los medios de comunicación dieron la noticia que la pareja de actores iban a tener a su primer hijo

_Candy se encontraba cubriendo su turno en el hospital, ya que desde que se separo de Terry su único refugio había sido su trabajo y Albert quien desde que se dio a conocer que él era el jefe de familia de los Andrew, le había devuelto a Candy todos sus derecho y privilegios por ser su hija y aunque en un principio ella se negó, él le pidió que por favor lo aceptara ya que si no él se sentiría muy mal de no haber protegió a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida _

_Ese día Candy no tenía muchos ánimos de convivir con los demás así que durante su hora de comida se refugió en la que era la oficina de Albert en el hospital ya que este le había dado un duplicado de su llave, cuando llego a la oficina miro por el gran ventanal, su mirada era triste y su mente había viajado hacia la cuidad de NY, se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo él; si sería feliz con Susana , si la había olvidado ya. Luego de unos minutos tomo asiento frente al escritorio hay encontró una serie de periódicos que Albert había dejado cuando fue a visitarla por la mañana, de repente hojeando uno de ellos encontró una noticia que en automático provoco que varias lagrimas salieran de su mirar _

_Gran sorpresa para el medio artístico, uno de los más grandes actores, será padre por primera vez, Terrece Grandchseter tendrá un hijo con la actriz Susana Maslow- este encabezado daba vueltas en la cabeza de Candy, mientras que su llorar era más doloroso ante cada palabra _

_Terry , alguna vez pensé que tu y yo todavía en algún momento de nuestra existencia podríamos continuar con nuestra historia, pero que tonta fui ahora me doy cuenta que eso nunca va a poder ser, sería capaz de luchar por nuestro si solo fuera Susana, inclusive llegue a pensar que ella se daría cuenta de que lo que me había pedido era un error, pero después de esto todas mis esperanzas han muerto, esta noticia vino para darme el tiro de gracia que necesitaba, algún día pensé en ser egoísta y solo pensar en mi y debatirme por ti , pero ahora que se que vas a tener un hijo, las cosas han cambiado, ya que a pesar de la madre de ese niño, el no tiene la culpa de nada, el es inocente y no tiene por qué pagar por nuestros errores, yo sé lo que es no tener padres, se lo que se siente estar solo y muchas veces sentir envidia de los que si los tienen , Terry se que serás un buen padre, te deseo lo mejor y se muy feliz – pensaba Candy sentada en ese escritorio mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla sin poder contenerlas_

¿Cómo? No solo se caso, también se atrevió a tener un hijo con esa señora – dijo Bella muy sorprendida e indignada aunque todavía no comenzaba a atar cabos del porque de esta historia que contaba su papa entre Candy y el joven ingles, pues ella solo quería llegar al punto de por qué Anthony no era su padre

Así es, pero pues no sabemos cuales fueron las situaciones que lo llevaron a cumplir con eso- dijo Anthony a quien no le gustaba juzgar ni pensar mal de otras personas aunque nunca comprendió la conducta de Terry de esa ves y lo que hizo después, trataba de que Bella entendiera eso, sin embargo el también muchas veces se pregunto por qué ese hombre que se decía amar a Candy se había atrevido a tener un hijo con esa señora

Pero es que te imaginas lo que debió sentir, lo mal que sintió al saber que esa persona que amo con toda su alma ahora iba a tener un hijo con esa señora la que supuestamente no amaba, para mama eso a de a ver sido devastador y sinónimo de que lo había perdido para siempre, al menos eso yo sentiría – dijo Bella muy molesta haciéndolo notar ante Anthony , pues para ella eso sería imperdonable

Lo sé Bella, incluso cuando tu mama se atrevió a contarme esta parte de la historia, fue muy doloroso y le costó mucho trabajo dejarlo atrás y a partir de ese día Candy fingía ente los demás estar bien, pero por dentro estaba muy lastimada por todo lo que paso, ya que si de por si su vida no había sido sencilla, desde que perdió el amor de ese joven ingles, se sintió sola y pensó que el amor no seria para ella , ya que primero muero yo para ella y luego el destino la hace tener que abandonar a su segundo amor – dijo Anthony poniéndose en el lugar de Candy

Yo pensaría lo mismo, imagínate perderte a ti primero que fuiste su primer amor y luego a ese joven ingles ha de a ver sido devastador, las dos personas que más había amado – dijo Bella con melancolía

Pero en qué momento tú reapareciste en su vida y ¿Por qué es que no soy tu hija? – dijo Bella entre sollozos, pues comenzaba a desesperarse además la historia de su madre le estaba costando mucho digerirla y se le hacía muy dura, además que no lograba atar cabos

Bella por favor te paciencia, tu pediste toda la verdad y es lo que estoy haciendo sé que es duro enterarte de todo esto, pero así es como fue, tu mama siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte y capaz de librar cualquier adversidad y todavía hay cosas que necesitas saber – dijo Anthony hablando claramente aunque entendía el porqué su hija quería llegar a ese punto

Está bien Anthony tú tienes la razón , además quiero saber con detalle cómo es que volviste a encontrar a mama, ya que me imagino que para ella ha de a ver sido una gran sorpresa – dijo Bella ya un poco mas calmad de todo lo que se acababa de enterar

Siguiendo con mi historia, te puedo decir que desde el día en que tu mama se entero de que ese joven ingles iba a ser padre, ella decidió dejar su pasado atrás y ya no pensar más en el , ya que para ella la existencia de un niño, era razón suficientemente fuerte para separarse definitivamente de él, pero un día luego de aproximadamente año y medio recibió una carta de aquel joven ingles

_Candy llegaba a su apartamento en chicago, ya que después de hablar con Albert, le dijo que a pesar de ser una Andrew ella seguiría viviendo sola y el acepto, un día en que salió temprano del hospital al entrar y recoger su correspondencia, comenzó a revisarla y de inmediato encontró un sobre que provenía de NY, al voltearlo vio quien era el destinatario, al leer el nombre sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latió con fuerza y sin pensarlo más, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla _

_Querida Candy _

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo no tienes noticias mías , ni yo tuyas, me imagino que debes de estar enterada de todo lo que ha pasado conmigo, yo por desgracia no eh encontrado la forma de saber de ti, tengo que decir que me costó mucho trabajo decidirme a escribir esta carta, ya que hace mucho tiempo me prometí no buscarte y por qué no te ame, sino porque quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a la persona que realmente te ame como lo mereces y que no se comporte como un idiota ,como yo, si te escribo es porque mi fuerza de voluntad fue muy poca y mi corazón le ha ganado a la razón, Candy no te eh podido olvidar, eres mi vida, mi razón de ser, aunque tú sabes que ya también existe alguien que me motiva, por el que intento ser mejor persona cada día, solo él , pero siguiendo con mi propósito, necesito verte, saber que estas bien y sobre todo despedirnos como debió haber sido, no como fue, te amo, se que lo que te pido es muy egoísta de mi parte, así que tu decidirás que harás, yo no puedo ni tengo el derecho a obligarte a verme, sino lo deseas lo entenderé_

_PD: en otra hoja anexo el lugar para nuestra cita, será la próxima semana cuando la compañía presente su nueva obra en chicago, espero verte una vez más, TE AMO _

_Siempre tuyo Terry Grandchester_

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae8, Magnolia A, Flor, Lupita 1797, Aide 22, Kari Reira Lufkin, Ana de Brower, Monybert-DC, Guest muchas gracias por su apoyo, ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir así como todas las que leen de forma anónima

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Quiero agradecer a Verito y a Xiomaranatha quienes me han brindado nuevamente su apoyo, así como a todas las que leen de forma anonima


	8. Chapter 8

_El último encuentro _

_Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta, sus manos temblaban y muchas emociones se habían generado en pocos segundos, había pasado desde el coraje hasta la frustración total y por último, había cierta esperanza en esa carta, aunque también se sintió culpable de sentir eso, así que sin pensar más leyó donde era el lugar y la facha en que su amor la citaba _

_Porque Terry , porque ahora, tu ya decidiste tu camino y yo el mío , porque ahora que ya me encontraba en cierta paz y tranquilidad, regresas tu, esto no es justo , es que si te vuelvo a ver no quedre dejarte nunca más y sería muy egoísta con ese pequeño que te necesita, además en la familia no aceptaran que yo haga eso y más por lo tormentoso e imposible que fue nuestro amor, creo que lo mejor será no verte y como tu dice es mi decisión, prefiero pensar que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser – pensaba Candy mientras se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, aunque su corazón le dictaba otra cosa _

Así que mama, no se atrevió a ver a su amor, pero por que, si él se lo estaba pidiendo – dijo Bella desconcertada, pues si ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad la aprovecharía

Mira la historia no termina aquí y no te adelantes, yo solo te estoy contando los primeros pensamientos de tu mama, porque quiero que también a partir de esta verdad, la conozcas mas y veas la gran mujer que fue y es para mí – dijo Anthony con tristeza recordando que esa mujer a la que tanto amo ya no está a su lado

Entonces mama, si se reencontró con aquel joven – dijo Bella mientras pensaba que la historia de su madre era como un cuento de amores imposibles

Así es, pero la parte que te voy a relatar a continuación es un poco fuerte y sé que en estos temas en la actualidad no se tocan, pero quiero ser completamente abierto contigo, porque ya tienes 17 años y creo que puedes comprender, por favor si algo te molesta o incomoda, me lo puedes decir y ya veré como te lo relato, estamos de acuerdo – dijo Anthony tomando un gran suspiro para lo que venia

Está bien, confió en ti – dijo Bella quitando un poco la barrera que hay interpuesto entre ella y Anthony ya que recordó que siempre fue honesto con ella y podían hablar abiertamente de cualquier tema y eso era algo que la mayoría de los papas no permitía

Paso una semana desde que tu madre recibió la carta, ella no le había comentado nada a nadie, ya que según ella tenía su decisión resuelta y nada la haría cambiar, pero entonces al pasar frente al teatro donde se presentaría la obra de su amor, en una propaganda con fotografía lo pudo ver y de inmediato distinguió que su mirar ya no brillaba como antes, también a través de esa imagen pudo ver muchos de sus sueños rotos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa era una historia inconclusa, un ciclo sin cerrar y merecería tener un final – dijo Anthony recordando con claridad todo lo relatado por Candy – así que armándose de valor esa noche le dijo a Albert que trabajaría doble turno y como eso era común en ella, él le creyó y se fue en busca de un final

Creo que mama actuó bien, toda historia merece un final y mas esa que para ella había sido eliminada por un tercero, de seguro había muchas cosas que no se pudieron decir cuando se despidieron- dijo Bella quien también se había quedado sin despedirse de alguien y sabia que siempre hay algo que falta decir

Así es siempre hay algo que decir, un adiós, bueno ahora comenzara los verdaderos cruces de tres destino que la vida había llevado por caminos distintos, pero en un punto se volvieron a unir, primero tu madre y su amor de colegio y yo que por el mismo tiempo recupere la memoria, pero para no confundirte, primero te hablare de tu mama – dijo Anthony tratando de poner claras sus ideas ya que esa parte no era sencilla

_Candy caminaba por las cayes de Chicago , en su mente se formulaba muchas preguntas, todavía estaba indecisa si era correcto ver a Terry después de más de dos años sin verlo, cuando por fin llego a la cafetería donde se verían, desde fuera del lugar de inmediato lo reconoció ya la estaba esperando, se veía igual de varonil y guapo que siempre pero ya había algo extraño en el, ella no sabía qué hacer si entrar o no, de repente decidió darse la media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano no la dejaba continuar y cuando volvió a ver quien estaba ahí, era él quien la estaba sujetando con fuerza para no dejarla marchar_

_Candy por favor no te vayas – dijo Terry con suplica sosteniendo la mirada _

_Terry…- dijo ella quien se había quedado sin palabras al tenerlo tan cerca_

_Por favor, vamos a platicar, hay mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo – dijo Terry siendo consciente de su situación_

_Está bien, pero creo que este no es el lugar correcto, alguien te puede reconocer o a mi también y la verdad no quiero malos entendidos, yo solo vine por que como dices hay mucho que decir. Muchas cosas inconclusas – dijo Candy tratando de ser fría, pero por dentro quería abrazarlo besarlo_

_Qué te parece si me acompañas al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, está fuera de la ciudad y apartado de los demás actores, nadie nos conocerá ahí – dijo Terry a quien no se le ocurrió un mejor lugar _

_Me parece bien, no quiero que los medio nos vean y tú o yo salgamos afectados – dijo Candy poniendo claro que era consciente de la situación de ambos _

_Así ambos abordaron el auto de Terry y fueron en camino al hotel, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ambos tenían miedo de cómo empezar de que se dirían, cuando por fin llegaron Terry ayudo a Candy a descender y así entraron al hotel, ya en la habitación, el se ofreció a servir el té, minutos después ya los dos estaban en la sala esperando que el otro empezara a hablar_

_Y bien Candy como te ha ido – dijo Terry iniciando la conversación sentado en frente de Candy quien solo veía la tasa caliente de te _

_Bien, en el hospital cada día me siento mejor y a ¿ti como te ha ido con el teatro? – dijo Candy quien no sabía que preguntar qué decir _

_Bien, pero….no creo que esta simple charla sea lo que nos trajo aquí – dijo Terry desesperado de no poder empezar _

_Yo tampoco lo creo y te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me cito, dime que es lo que quieres de mi – dijo Candy siendo fría_

_Candy yo, no te eh podido olvidar, eres la mujer que más amo y siempre amare – dijo Terry abriéndose de una vez por todas – y creo que nuestra separación fue injusta _

_Pues si fue muy injusta pero ya no podemos hacer nada con eso, debemos aceptarlo, además tu cumpliste muy bien con tu palabra, no ahora estas casado con Susana y tienes un hijo – dijo Candy sarcásticamente y dejando salir todo el dolor que tenia dentro – pero mira con tu hijo no me voy a meter por que el solo es una víctima de la circunstancia de tontas decisiones, bueno por lo menos de mi parte, así que, que mas quieres de mi, si te hace sentir bien, te puedo decir que yo tampoco te eh olvidado, pero soy consciente de que lo nuestro nunca va a ser y menos ahora por ese niño que yo respeto y no quiero dañar _

_En eso tienes razón Candy, créeme que yo ahora todo lo que hago es solo por mi hijo él es mi único motor para soportar esta vida que no es de mi agrado, pero eso no quiere decir que eh dejado de amarte y vivir pensando en ti, aunque como tu dice nuestro tiempo ya fue y ya nunca será – dijo Terry clavando una daga en el corazón de Candy _

_Bueno y si estas consciente de esto, para que me traes aquí, que no entiendes que el tenerte cerca me lastima, te amo Terry, pero porque eres tan cruel, porque no simplemente te olvidas que existo y nunca más vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, tu ya no eres libre, lo nuestro nunca va a ser, yo no sería capaz de dejara a un niño sin padre – dijo Candy dejando salir varias lagrimas _

_Lo sé Candy, pero te amo y necesitaba verte una vez mas y creo que tu también, porque desde aquella despedida en las escaleras, solo nos prometimos ser felices, pero creo que ninguno lo hemos logrado- dijo Terry acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba Candy, hasta quedar muy junto a ella y aprisionarla contra la pared _

_Durante unos segundos ambos solo se comunicaban por la mirada, se decían todas aquellas palabras que siempre quisieron decirse, su mirada era un reflejo de lo que su alma escondía, poco a poco el acerco sus labios para besarla con todo el amor y dulzura que siempre pensó hacerlo, Candy correspondió al beso, los dos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, por lo que sentían, por todos esos años de extrañar al amor de su vida_

Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el amazonas  
Mucho para un lobo callado  
Ideal para el amor 

Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas  
Es la guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hace decisivo el presente

También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
Para relajarnos juntos  
También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya vez  
tuve sexo mil veces  
Pero nunca hice el amor

Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene una duda  
Si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer

también es mi primera vez  
pondré el concierto de Alan Juez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo ya vez  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor

también es mi primera  
pondré el concierto de Alan juez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siento como tiemblo ya ves  
uve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor

_Por la mañana Candy despertó en los brazos protectores de su amado, como muchas veces había querido estar, pero al verlo descansar ahí, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pensando que eso nunca iba a pasar, así que en silencio se vistió y cuando estaba a punto de salir vio que Terry la esperaba _

_Así que otra vez te ibas a ir sin decirme adiós – dijo Terry algo molesto, pero sabia porque lo hacia Candy _

_Terry lo que hicimos es un error, tú tienes tus responsabilidades y nunca las vas a poder dejar, como te dije yo no quiero destruir un hogar para un niño, lo mejor es que se así – dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban _

_Yo también creo eso, pero por lo menos decirte adiós, te deseo lo mejor y espero que al menos, tu si encuentres tu felicidad y si la vida nunca me permite volver a verte, lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre te amare- dijo Terry dando un fuerte abrazo a Candy _

_Adiós Terry, siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida – dijo Candy parada en frente de la puerta, a punto de irse – solo una cosa, ¿Cuándo partirás de aquí? _

_La compañía tiene pensado que nos marcharemos en una semana, ¿te volveré a ver?- dijo Terry con cierta esperanza_

_No creo que sea conveniente, solo quería saber cuándo perderé a un gran amor – dijo Candy hablando de frente con el corazón en la mano _

_Hasta siempre, mi Candy – dijo Terry con una sonrisa melancólica mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla _

_Hasta siempre Terry – diciendo esto Candy cerró la puerta tras de si _

¿Cómo? Entonces si fue una verdadera despedida entre ese actor y mama – dijo Bella muy conmovida por la historia dejando salir varias lagrimas

Así es, los dos sabían que era lo correcto, sus destinos ya no se podían volver a unir y menos en la sociedad de la cual somos participes, y después de verlo tu madre decidió pasar una temporada en la mansión de Lakewood alejada de la ciudad de chicago y de todo lo que le pudiera recordar al actor y al día siguiente luego de hablar con Albert partió a la mansión que tantos recuerdos le traía – dijo Anthony limpiando varias lagrimas del rostro de su hija con su pañuelo

No entiendo como mama, se separo de esa forma de alguien que amaba tanto- dijo Bella quien siempre pensó que todo en la vida era color de rosa, pero es que así siempre se lo habían hecho creer

Bueno ahora comenzare con mi parte, recuerdas que te conté que al morir el doctor que fue como mi maestro y guía yo quede responsable de la salud y bienestar de su esposa quien también había sido muy buena conmigo – dijo Anthony tratando de hilar la historia

Claro y tú quedaste, digamos que como heredero de esa familia – dijo Bella quien había puesto mucha atención a lo relatado

Pues al año de que señor Wilson muriera, la señora Wilson también lo hizo, pues se sentía sola sin su esposo y a pesar de que yo trataba de estar con ella y hacerle compañía no era lo mismo, así que cuando falleció, yo me quede con lo que les pertenecía a ellos, ya que en su testamento me dejaron como único heredero, al principio me negué a hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia todas las causas nobles a las que ellos apoyaban ya no recibirían lo que siempre era donado, así que me hice cargo de todo lo que ellos apoyaban y también trabajaba en el hospital y vivía en la casa que había sido de ellos, digamos que tenía una vida tranquila y acomodada, pero para que te ubiques en el tiempo, dos meses antes de que tu mama recibiera la carta del actor yo sufrí un accidente, fui atropellado cuando iba saliendo de mi hogar y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento – dijo Anthony recordando muy bien ese día

Y que paso como fue – dijo Bella alarmada

Pues yo iba saliendo de mi casa y paso un automóvil a gran velocidad, por la fuerza del choque me elevo del piso y mi cabeza fue lo primero en caer contra el pavimento, las personas que caminaban por la calle pensaron que me había matado, por fortuna varias personas me conocían y me llevaron de inmediato al hospital donde trabajaba, me hicieron los estudios necesarios y estuve inconsciente por 3 días – dijo Anthony

Y no tuviste alguna secuela – dijo Bella preocupada, pues siempre pensó que su padre era un hombre muy sano

Por fortuna no, pero desde el día del accidente tuve fuertes dolores de cabeza y siempre que comenzaban, venían a mi imágenes de mi pasado, pero muchas veces esas imágenes nos las comprendía o no tenían sentido para mi, solo que siempre veía una imagen de una mujer e hermosos ojos verdes, pero un día mientras estaba trabajando un mes después del accidente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que me desmayara, durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente recordé todo lo que había sido mi pasado, recorre el accidente en la cacería de zorros, reconocí a las dos mujeres que estaban en el hospital cuando reaccione, también recordaba lo que paso después desde que comencé a trabajar como jardinero, hasta el ese día que me había desmayado, pero lo más importante fue que recordé al gran amor de mi vida, como la había perdido y porque siempre soñaba con unos ojos verdes – dijo Anthony un poco melancólico al recordar esta parte

Y que hiciste cuando por fin te diste cuenta de todo lo que había pasado – dijo Bella muy sorprendida y tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Anthony

Pues de lo primero que me di cuenta, era que había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de mi familia y lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de no saber qué había sucedido con Candy todos estos años que yo estuve perdido, pues desde muy joven me hice la promesa de siempre cuidarla y protegerla y no pude cumplir con eso – dijo Anthony recordando lo mucho que le dolió saber que había perdido mucho tiempo

Y que hiciste, como te pusiste en contacto con la familia, ¿Cómo fue que regresaste? – dijo Bella muy interesada en la plática de Anthony

Al principio no sabía qué hacer pues ya eran muchos años fuera, lo primero que hice fue tratar de estar al tanto de los Andrew por lo que se publicaba en los medios de comunicación aunque con esto no conseguí mucho , pero gracias a dios recordé que la tía abuela decía que el Tío abuelo Williams siempre tenía contacto con el banco central de Chicago, así que me dirigí ahí, estaba seguro que podría encontrar alguna información que me llevara a saber que había sido de la familia y para mi buena suerte me encontré con George, quien al verme se sorprendió mucho ya que el también sabía que yo había muerto, pero al enterarse de toda la verdad, me dijo que contaba con su ayuda, sin embargo me dijo que antes que presentarme con la familia lo mejor era ver antes al tío abuelo para así ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido y para mi mala suerte no quiso hablarme nada acerca de Candy, argumentando que lo mejor era antes hablara con Albert, - dijo Anthony dejando clara la situación que vivió

Y cuanto tiempo tardaste en ver al tío Albert – dijo Bella

Una semana después de hablar con George pude ver a Albert, quien ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado conmigo, no te voy a negar que yo estaba muy nervioso pues nunca había visto al tío abuelo pero era capaz de vencer mi miedo con tal de saber de Candy y poder volver a verla, aunque en mi mente se formulaba la pregunta, sobre si ella me seguía amando o si ya había formado su vida con alguien más y en ese caso yo no tendría ningún derecho a hacerla sufrir con mi presencia, por eso creí que George estaba en lo correcto al pedirme hablar primero con el tío abuelo- dijo Anthony

Y si ella si había hecho su vida con alguien más, ¿qué pensabas hacer? – dijo Bella queriendo conocer un poco más los sentimientos de Anthony

Si ella ya había hecho su vida con alguien más y era feliz, yo solamente me vería con el tío abuelo, preguntaría por la felicidad de ella, le dejaría claro que no tenía ningún resentimiento contra la familia, vería una última vez el jardín de rosas de mi madre y me marcharía para siempre, de todas formas yo ya había hecho mi vida y sería capaz de volver y poder confundir los sentimientos de ella, pero para fortuna mía ni fue así, bueno al menos con lo que Albert me relato cuando nos vimos que fue exactamente el mismo día en que la compañía teatral se marchaba de Chicago y Candy ya llevaba semana y media viviendo en Lakewood - dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

_Buenos días, busco al señor Andrew – dijo Anthony a la recepcionista de una de las oficina de los Andrew en chicago _

_Si, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo la secretaria _

_Anthony Brower- dijo el _

_Y el señor sabe a lo que viene – dijo la secretaria siguiendo todo el protocolo _

_Así es- dijo Anthony seguro _

_Permítame – dijo la secretaria _

_Minutos después la secretaría volvió y dirigió a Anthony a la oficina de Albert, este ingreso, ahí se encontraba Albert viendo hacia un gran ventanal como era costumbre dejando a Anthony a la expectativa de quien era el tío abuelo _

_¿Tío Abuelo?- dijo Anthony asiéndose presente _

_Albert voltio y al verlo una lagrima de emoción salió- Anthony no sabes cuánto te extrañamos _

_¿Bert? – dijo Anthony recordando a aquel chico que siempre se encontraba a lado de su madre y jugaba con él, hasta que un día se fue y nunca más lo volvió a ver _

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí está el nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por no publicarlo antes pero no tuve tiempo, espero poder publicar el viernes mi otra historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia

Quiero agradecer : Dajannae 8 , Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Meiling 55, monybert-DC así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima muchas gracias

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Ahora quiero agradecer a Flor; Verito, Xiomaranatha, Dulce Maria y sayuri 1707 muchas gracias por su apoyo nuevamente


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicas a partir de este capítulo comienza el cambio completo de la historia con respecto a la vez pasada que la publique, ya que Terry no murió**

Una doloroso adiós

Bella trataba con dificultad, tratar de comprender y dar sentido a todo lo que su padre contaba ya que no era sencillo, entender como dos vidas que siguieron de forma separada se habían logrado unir en un punto del cual no se volverían a desunir

Así que tu no conocías al tío abuelo-dijo bella sorprendida, si para ella Albert era de las personas más tranparentes del mundo

Bueno si lo conocía, como que él era el chico que siempre estaba junto a mi madre cuando era yo niño, pero nunca me imagine que él fuera el famoso tío abuelo y mucho menos que también fuera Albert el amigo de Candy, por el que más de una vez tuve celos, cuanto tu mama me hablaba de él- dijo Anthony recordando todo lo que tuvo que enterarse al regresar a la familia

Y que fue lo que paso cuando ya estabas con Albert- dijo Bella quien a veces era algo ansiosa aunque tenía que aceptar que quería escuchar toda la verdad

Pues primero a los dos nos costaba mucho comunicarnos, ya que a pesar de ser los familiares más directos, por mucho tiempo habíamos estado sin saber de la existencia de otro, pero poco a poco la plática comenzó y como tú sabes, Albert es una persona que infunde mucha confianza, así que después de que comenzamos ya todo fue más sencillo, primero le relate todo lo que fue mi vida desde que me separe de la familia y como es que recobre la memoria, luego el me conto todo lo que la familia sabia de mi y la verdad me dio mucho coraje saber que ellos pensaban que yo estaba muerto, también me conto sobre la muerte de Stear, ese hecho me dolió profundamente, pues Stear era para mí como un hermano, pero durante toda su plática solo hubo un tema que siempre evitaba tratar- dijo Anthony recordando con claridad lo que paso ese día

¿De Candy? Verdad – dijo Bella quien sabia que ya comenzaba la parte extraña de la historia de sus supuestos padres

Así es, pero toda mi curiosidad giraba en torno a ella, pues hasta cierto punto yo ya había hecho mi vida y pues la familia si me importaba, pero también me dolía el hecho de pensar que para ellos yo estaba muerto, así que quemas daba regresar o no, lo único que me había hecho querer volver era saber de ella, lo único que yo necesitaba era saber que ella estaba bien y era feliz, no me importaba de la forma que lo fuera, solo quería saber eso y pues bueno después de eso también hablar con Archí y decirle que a lo mejor perdió un hermano pero que yo quería ser uno con él, esos eran mis principales motivos, los demás miembro de la familia no me preocupaban mucho y sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Albert ya que desde un principio fue transparente conmigo – dijo Anthony siendo sincero en lo que pensó en ese momento y dejando claro cuál era su motivo principal – así que si esperar más , le pregunte a Albert sobre mi motivo de vida, trate de ser lo más claro y preciso

_Albert, me da mucho gusto poder saber que fue lo que paso con la familia después de mi supuesta muerte, aunque me entristece saber que para ellos yo ya no existo, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado poder estar junto con Archí en uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, pero contra el pasado ya no podemos hacer nada, pero solo hay algo que quiero saber y te soy sincero a partir de eso sabré que haré y espero me puedas comprender – dijo Anthony abriendo sus sentimientos hacia la única persona en quien en ese momento podía confiar y la única que podría ayudarlo a recobrar algo de lo mucho que perdió _

_Anthony creo saber hacia qué punto quieres girar la plática, pero antes tengo que decirte, que tal vez lo que te cuente no sea de tu agrado y puede ser hasta un poco cruel y doloroso para ti, pero déjame decirte que si es lo que creo todavía tienes una gran oportunidad, para darle todo lo que ella se merece y ya no vuelva a sufrir por todo lo que ya ha pasado, así como ambos podrán tener una oportunidad para ser felices - dijo Albert tratando de ser claro pero poniendo en sobre aviso a su sobrino – por que, por lo que veo ¿ la sigues amando verdad? _

_Con toda mi alma, así que por favor Albert, háblame con la verdad y si tengo esperanza dímelo, así como si no la tengo, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, no pido mas, pero quiero saber que es de su vida, por favor háblame de Candy- dijo Anthony en un tomo de suplica y un poco de desesperación, pues para él era su gran incógnita y lo que lo estaba matando _

¿De verdad la amabas tanto? – dijo Bella sorprendida, ya que a pesar de nunca haber dudado del amor de entre sus padres, le sorprendía mucho escuchar a un hombre hablar así de una mujer

Con mi vida misma – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al recordar todo lo que paso a lado de la mujer de su vida

Y que paso cuando preguntaste, no tenías miedo de saber que posiblemente ya la hubieras perdido para siempre, por todo el tiempo que había pasado – dijo Bella

Claro que tenía miedo, pero era algo que necesitaba saber, para decidir qué haría con mi vida y pues al principio Albert no quería hablarme de ella, pero al final me conto todo, desde cómo se deprimió Candy cuando supuestamente yo morí y por que la envió al San Pablo, de cómo se enamoro del joven ingles, su separación en Londres, su reencuentro y por ultimo su separación en NY, así como el hecho de que ese chico se había casado y ahora tenía un hijo, tengo que admitir que al escuchar esa parte de la historia a mi me dijo mucho coraje, y me pregunte como alguien se había atrevido a dejar a si a Candy, sin si quiera luchar por lo que supuestamente amaba, ella no lo merecía, ella era para que la amaran hasta el fin del mundo y no hacerla sufrir, pero de inmediato mi coraje se transformo en preocupación y le pregunte a Albert como se encontraba actualmente Candy - dijo Anthony siendo claro en sus sentimientos

_Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Anthony no pudo disimular su coraje al escuchar lo que le habían contado, logro clamarse y ya más sereno pregunto- y bien dime, como se encuentra ella, que es lo que ha hecho, me imagino que no has permitido que se derrumbe ¿verdad?, si me lo permites me encantaría volver a hacer que esas hermosas esméralas que son mi vida vuelvan a brillar – diciendo esto le recordaba el hermoso rostro de Candy cuando sonreía, aunque claro el rostro que el recordaba era el de una niña, ahora ya debía ser el de una mujer _

_Anthony te soy sincero, no habría cosa que me alegrara mas, que volver a ver a Candy sonreír y más si fuera por tu presencia, pero no creo que sea una tarea sencilla, ya ha sido lastimada muchas veces – dijo Albert de forma sincera _

_Lo sé y me entristece mucho enterarme de todo lo que me has relatado, créeme que si yo supiera que es feliz, no me importaría no volver a la familia con tal de no perturbar sus emociones, pero ahora que se lo que paso, tengo la necesidad de verla por lo menos una vez más – dijo Anthony como el hombre valiente y decidido que siempre fue_

¿Estabas dispuesto a volver a enamorarla? – dijo Bella sorprendida, de que alguien quisiera luchar por un amor que probablemente estuviera extinto o no existiera la prueba de que habría alguna oportunidad

Bueno en ese momento, no sé si a enamorarla , porque ya su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, aunque esa era mi mayor ilusión , pero si no por lo menos a que saliera del bache en que se encontrara y que volviera a ser la Candy que siempre fue, no importaba si para eso tenía que ser solo un amigo y en este caso familiar , ya que por lo que Albert me relato esa primera vez que nos vimos, ella estaba muy deprimida y sin interés en el amor e incluso la vida - dijo Anthony

¿Y cómo pensabas que te ibas a presentar ante Candy, si ella pensaba que tú estabas muerto? No creíste que sería una sorpresa muy grande y la verdad no era muy creíble el hecho de que solo aparecieras de la nada – dijo Bella tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Candy

Así es y ese era un punto que me preocupaba mucho, pues la verdad, no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, sin embargo luego de mucho platicarlo y analizarlo con Albert, yo le dije que antes de ver a cualquiera de la familia y /o regresar a ella quería ver y hablar con Candy, para aclarar todo, el estuvo de acuerdo con lo que yo le estaba pidiendo y comprendía que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ver a la tía abuela, así que me dijo que desde hace menos de una semana Candy se había ido a pasar unos días a la mansión de Lakewood ya que desde la visita de su ex novio a chicago para presentar una obra, ella se había sentido mal y prefirió irse de la ciudad y que si quería yo podía ir ahí y poder vernos en privado para poder aclarar todo y ya ahí decidiría que hacer con mi vida, si regresar a los Andrew o seguir con el camino que había elegido, que él no me obligaría a nada – dijo Anthony recordando las palabras de Albert

_Gracias Albert por darme esta oportunidad, pero creo que lo mejor será poner primero mi vida actual en orden, para así poder tener el tiempo disponible para aclarar mi situación frente a Candy – dijo Anthony estando consciente de que no podía dejar todo así como así, tenía un trabajo del cual era responsable _

_Claro Anthony, solo dime que es lo que planeas hacer y con todo gusto te ayudare, creo que es tiempo de devolverte un poco de lo mucho que ya los Andrew te han quitado – dijo Albert demostrando su apoyo incondicional _

_Mira, como ya te dije soy doctor y no puedo dejar así, como así a mis pacientes, así que, como ves si en dos semanas yo arreglo todos mis asuntos para tener unos cuantos días libres en el hospital y sirve que tu también arreglas tus asuntos, porque me imagino que has de ser un hombre muy ocupado y vamos a Lakewood juntos, ya que no creo que sea buena idea que así de la nada me presente ante Candy y estando tu cerca que eres su protector será más sencillo de creer esta enredada historia – dijo Anthony teniendo claro que su situación no era sencilla _

_Me parece bien sobrino y recuerda luchar hasta el final, creo que Candy merece tener una segunda oportunidad para amar – dijo Albert mientras ponía la mano en el hombro en el que fuera el hijo de su adorada hermana, se sentía orgulloso del joven que acababa de conocer _

_Claro que luchare, espero poder lograr mi objetivo, aunque tengo que admitir que tengo miedo, ya paso mucho tiempo, ella me cree muerto y acaban de romper su corazón – dijo Anthony bajando la mirada al ser consciente de su situación _

_Minutos después Albert y Anthony se despedían prometiendo estar en contacto y poniéndose de acuerdo en todo lo necesario para su viaje a Lakewood en dos semanas, pero mientras esto ocurría en otro punto de Chicago el tren donde venia la compañía Stanford estaba por tener un percance en el tiempo de llegada que marcaria muchas vidas_

¿Cómo? Que paso con el tren, no me digas que en ese tren venia el amor de mama – dijo Bella quien no entendía cual era la relación que tenía esta información con la historia

En ese momento Anthony dio un gran suspiro y contesto – así es, el tren había pedido un vagón especial para todos los actores de la compañía, ya había Pasado mas una semana desde su llegada y era hora de marchar

Así que mama ya tenía una semana en Lakewood, ¿pero qué paso con el tren? – dijo Bella sin imaginar lo sucedido

Para Anthony no era una situación fácil explicar pues muchos acontecimientos se desprendía de ese punto de la historia y siempre pensó que este momento lo afrontaría con Candy y no solo, ya a pesar de no haber mencionado el nombre de Terry en ningún momento de su historia, era más que claro que papel estaba jugando el amor de juventud de Candy era el padre de Bella, así que armándose de valor dijo – hubo una mala organización en las vías y viajes de trenes de todo el país ese día y por desgracia el tren en el que iba la compañía tubo un retraso de más de 24 horas en la última estación antes de llegar a su destino

Así que el amor de mama tardo en llegar a su destino - dijo Bella dudosa sin entender como un retraso podía afectar una historia, pues solo era esperar- pero esto como afecto la vida de mama y tuya

En ese momento Anthony pensó como sería la mejor forma de continuar, pues era un poco complicado de explicar la situación y Bella no entendía pero quería saber más de esa historia pues en su mente se comenzaban a atar cabos, sin embargo no quería hablar hasta estar bien segura sin pensarlo se refugió en ellos,

Para explicarte ese punto necesito contarte que sucedió cuando tu mama se fue a Lakewood sola después de haber estado en el actor – dijo Anthony tratando de aclarar sus ideas

Pues ella llevaba varios días viviendo Lakewood los días era muy lentos y siempre había algo que hacia recordarle al joven ingles ya la ves la forma en que ambos se había despedido y te diré lo que ella me conto en alguna de las muchas platicas que tuvimos acerca del tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos - dijo Anthony no queriendo dejar dudas

_Señorita Candy, le traigo los periódicos del día- dijo la única mucama que se encontraba en Lakewood y quien le traía el desayuno a Candy durante la semana que ya llevaba ahí _

_Candy se encontraba sentada en la mesa solo, cuando vio el periódico que informaba del desastre en todas las líneas férreas habían acabado en retardos de más de 24 horas para muchos de los pasajeros. Incluida la compañía Standford que había cancelado su función en NY debido al retraso _

_Terry , por lo que veo el destino no quiere que te vayas tan pronto , que daría por ir contigo en ese tren y habernos perdido durante ese retraso, lastima nuestra historia no pudo ser, todo termino pero ¿Por qué no luchaste por mi? Sé que yo tome la decisión, pero nunca vi intensión tuya de objetar lo que yo decía, o ¿Cómo es posible que Susana tenga un hijo tuyo? ¿La estarás comenzando a amar por eso querías finalizar y cerrar el círculo de lo que fue nuestra relación? – pensaba Candy mientras recordaba lo sucedido entre ambos _

_Cuando Candy termino de leer los encabezado intento poner se en pie, pero cuando lo intento sus piernas no tuvieron fuerzas y sintió un fuerte mareo por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa, pero finalizo en un desmayo _

_Luego de unos minutos Candy reacciono y volvió en sí, estando en su habitación _

_Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo la mucama parada a lado de la cama de Candy _

_Eh… sí, estoy bien pero que me paso- dijo Candy todavía algo desorientada _

_No lo sé señorita solo la encontré desmayada en el comedor- dijo la mucama _

_En ese momento Candy recordó todo y pensó – Terry, porque lo hicimos, porque tenias que volver, en algún momento pensé en ser egoísta y decirte que no te fueras que no volvieras con ella que estaba dispuesta a irme contigo al fin del mundo, pero de tu parte nunca hubo ni la mas mínima iniciativa, por eso `réferi no verte nunca más- comenzando a llorar _

_Señorita, se siente bien, quiere que le traiga algo – dijo la mucama quien no sabía qué hacer _

_Este no… por favor déjeme sola – dijo Candy sin poder poner claros sus sentimientos_

_Como usted desee, solo que tengo que llamar al señor Williams- dijo la mucama siguiendo las órdenes de Albert cuando Candy llego a la mansión _

_A Albert, este no por favor no lo llame estoy bien – dijo Candy sabiendo o que Albert se preocuparía mucho _

_Es que el señor dijo que si le pasaba algo de inmediato se le fuera avisado- dijo la mucama_

_Sí, pero estoy bien, no hay nada que temer, por favor no le avise y déjeme sola – dijo Candy quien ya no aguantaba más para dejar salir sus sentimientos _

_En seguida salió la mucama de la habitación Candy tomo su almohada y se puso a llorar dejando salir todo el sentimiento que le causaba saber de Terry _

_Y sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado – si Anthony estuviera conmigo esto nunca huera pasado, el nunca me hubiera dejado, el si lucharía por nuestro amor, Anthony ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? – pensaba mientras lloraba _

_No Terry, no puede ser los que hicimos estuvo mal, sin embargo, la vida no puede ser así, yo se que tu y yo algún día tuvimos un futuro, pero te prometo Terry que siempre te llevare en mi corazón eres parte trascendental de mi vida y junto a Anthony te llevas lo mejor de mí, te amo _

_Después de eso Candy salió de la mansión y se refugió gran parte de la tarde en el jardín de rosas de Anthony, corto unas cuantas y luego las arrojo al lago en señal de despedida de Terry como alguna vez lo hizo con Anthony, prometiendo cerrar su corazón al amor _

_Terry lo nuestro nunca pudo ser, fue siempre imposible, primero Londres, luego NY, la nieve, Susana, tu hijo, nuestra despedida hace una semana y yo estoy aquí sin ti, como siempre ha sido- decía Candy mientras desojaba una dulce Candy y varias lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla_

_Después de eso Candy decidió que pasaría una temporada más en la mansión, seguro Albert no se molestaría y la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar a Chicago, a aquella donde lo vio por última vez, ya que quería ser fuerte y superar su separación definitiva, ya que por la compañía de todos sus seres queridos nuca había tenido oportunidad de quebrarse y dejar salir sus sentimientos sin que nadie estuviera cerca, en ese momento recordó su viaje tren de regreso a Chicago desde NY_

Me imagino lo terrible que para mi mama fue y mas saber que ella no podía hacer nada, – dijo Bella queriendo saber todo

Pues no, para ella fue un tiempo para comprender que esa relación había terminado y que nunca iba a poder ser, ambos habían tomado decisiones

Y ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos debían seguir con su vida – dijo Anthony quien hacia muchos años había comprendido esa etapa de la vida de Candy

Me imagino, pero de todos modos las dos separaciones que Candy tuvo que vivir fueron demasiado crueles eh inesperadas, no creo que haya sido justo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, primero tú y luego el actor quien dice adiós – dijo Bella poniéndose en el lugar de Candy por un momento

Yo también creo que es así es, pero debemos de aprender a vivir con eso y tu mama era una persona excepcional que siempre logro salir adelante – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al recordar a Candy

Y como fue que mama y tu se pudieron encontrar, por favor no omitas ningún detalle ya que en lo personal, no puedo imaginar el hecho de que tu hayas llegado de la nada y así como así te hubiera abierto su corazón, eso es muy poco creíble- dijo Bella siendo muy sincera, ya que esta era parte de su personalidad y a veces no se daba cuenta que por ser tan sincera podía lastimar a las personas

Pues como lo dices, no fue nada sencillo y me costó alrededor de un año volver a conseguir al 100 % ese amor que tu conociste, porque no creo que haya duda en lo mucho que nos amábamos, pero para eso es necesario que te relate lo que sucedió las semanas posteriores a la despedida del actor, pero te quiero relátate lo que paso con Candy y luego mi historia ya que otra vez nuestros caminos se cruzaron de forma extraña y es un poco complicado de entender- dijo Anthony aclarando incluso el mismo sus ideas

_Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el desastre de los trenes, Candy se refugiaba todos los días en el jardín de rosas, pasaba casi el día entero cuidando de ellas, envuelta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, solo se quitaba de ahí para comer un poco y algunas veces dormir aunque no era fácil, ya que siempre en su mente estaba el actor y Anthony los dos amores que había perdido _

_Un día por la mañana se levanto y como de costumbre recibió el correo y periódico, en el correo como siempre había una carta de Albert que le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, pero ese día fue extraño, porque también encontró una carta de quien jamás pensó volver a tener noticias, la carta era de Susana Maslow, de inmediato la vio la leyó _

_Candy Andrew _

_Felicidades, has logrado tu objetivo ¿llevarte a Terry durante un fin de semana? jamás pensé que lo harías, yo tenía razón eres una mosquita muerta, esa cara de inocente solo tú te las crees, pero pues que crees al final yo sigo ganando Terry siempre volverá a estar conmigo y como te imaginaras el volverá siempre para ver a su hijo porque si no lo sabías él es lo más importante que tiene, porque si no lo sabías a lo mejor a mi nunca llego a amarme como yo lo ame, pero el si quiere a su hijo, pero me imagino que debes de estar muy contenta pensando que aun te ama, pero yo no estaría tan segura ¿acaso te dijo que desde antes de marcharse a la dichosa gira a Chicago el ya sabía que estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo?, pero a mí me alegra que haya estado contigo, pues solamente eres una ilusión, ya soy la verdad acéptalo hace mucho años lo perdiste y él me ha escogido a mí, aunque en su mente siempre estabas tú, aunque eso a mí no me importa yo lo tengo físicamente y ahora con nuestro próximo hijo estará más cerca de mí , piénsalo a ti solo te utilizo pues el sabia esta verdad, según yo, alguien que ama, no ilusiona , ni utiliza a quien no va a corresponder _

_PD: espero nunca seas feliz y recuerdes esto _

_Atte. Susana Maslow _

_Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta salió corriendo de la mansión tomo un caballo y se refugió en el bosque sin decir nada, ni a donde iba _

_Continuara _

_Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no me lo pueden decir_

_Pido una disculpa por no publicar antes pero tuve semanas de exámenes y me fue imposible escribir espero me comprendan y no me abandonen prometo no dejar inconclusa ninguna historia_

_Quiero agradecer a: Lupita 1791, Dajannae 8, Magnolia A, , Guest, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo espero no decepcionarlas, así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima_

_Espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencias _

_Quiero agradecer a : Flor, , Resplandor de Luna, Dulce maria muchas gracias por su apoyo, asi como todas las que leen de forma anónima _

_Este semana no me dio tiempo de escribir mi otro fic, estoy en exámenes prometo publicarlo la próxima semana _


End file.
